


The Knight of Five

by vi_britannia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternating POV (ish), C.C. and Kallen pretty much bet on everything concerning Lelouch's love life, I'm trying to write more Kallen bc I adore her so there's a random Kallen POV, Jeremiah gets to be an orange picker!, Kallen is just savage, Knight of the Round! Lelouch, Knight of the Round! Suzaku, M/M, Slow Burn, Suzaku-centric fic, They just bicker nonstop, Viletta is OOC bc she has to be Jeremiah's orange farm boss, Wow I hate action scenes and there's so many in this fic, enemies to lovers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia
Summary: It is no secret that Lelouch vi Britannia is the emperor’s favourite son.He is the most ruthless of Charles zi Britannia’s children, willing to do whatever it takes in battle to win. As the most capable tactician of the empire, it is no surprise the eleventh prince rose up the ranks and remains one of the few people that the emperor turned to for consultations.His allegiance is to the emperor and Britannia, proving himself too many times to count – rendering the claim unquestionable.When the seventeenth heir of the throne requests a place in his father’s personal guards – the knights of the round, Charles accepts – the final piece of an elaborate puzzle no one had ever expected.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 85
Kudos: 189





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I just kind of disappeared off the face of the world for the past few months but I’m back now! I’ve been having the worst writing block (ugh) but I’ve FINALLY finished one so here you go! (I say ‘finished’ because I always make sure the work is completed before I post them all in one go). Also, in saying that, I have a couple of half-finished works, so I should be able to post regularly again! Thanks for all your support and please leave a kudos if you enjoy the story :)

Suzaku Kururugi was seething. 

The recently appointed Knight of Seven fixated his bright emerald eyes on the supposed new member of the Knights of the Round. The man in question strutted into the meeting room, blatantly clear that those electric violet eyes were judging the other members present in the room. 

He looked about his age, with inky black hair and an ever-present look of absolute apathy. 

The infamous prince didn’t bother introducing himself or speaking to the other members. He didn’t even react when the room basked in silence upon his arrival. Without a care in the world, the newest Knight of Five pulled one of the chairs back, sat down, and flipped through his book – The Art of War by Sun Tzu. 

Despite having no official Knighting ceremony, the raven-haired Britannian sported the attire of a true Knight of the Round like the rest of the group; a crisp white military uniform. The cape, with its colours varying from member to member, was black for the newest addition, embellished with golden flecks of ornate designs. 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Really? This guy?” 

The Knight of Three - Gino Weinberg - bounced excitedly next to him. From an outsider’s point of view, it would have been a comical sight, if not ironic. A brooding Eleven next to an ecstatic Britannian. 

“Seriously! Look at him, I bet he can’t even fight,” Suzaku gritted through his teeth. The new Knight was scrawny, sporting no muscle whatsoever. Suzaku lashed out internally, knowing full well he could take on the prince right here, right now, and win. 

The fuming Japanese male recalled the past few years – how hard he had to work to get to this position. As an Honorary Britannian, one could only go so far in the military. 

Suzaku Kururugi was the exception. 

It was soon clear after the knightmare simulations that he possessed extraordinary abilities in piloting the machines. Normally, knightmares were reserved for higher ranking officials, but the complexities and skill sets required for the advanced knightmare frame - the Lancelot - was too much for most, and they had to broaden their search. 

Frankly, all Lloyd Asplund cared about was for someone to be compatible to pilot his precious Lancelot. He didn’t care if they weren’t Britannian, much to the army officers’ extreme dismay. He only cared about the scores, the numbers. 

He fought tooth and nail to land a position as a Knight of the Round, and all the delicate prince had to do, was _ask_. 

Stupid spoiled prince. 

“Come on, Suzaku, give him a chance. You haven’t even officially met the guy yet,” Gino gave him a knowing look. 

“That’s part of the point! He comes in here and just sits down without a word. It’s like-” Suzaku scowled, “-like he thinks he’s better than everyone here. It’s so annoying.” 

The prince had an aura of power, wafting among those around him. He didn’t have to meet him to confirm his suspicions; that the prince was an entitled prick with no regard for anyone but himself. Most Britannians were, and the ones lucky enough to be born into a family of nobles, of royalty- in the discriminatory society that was the Britannian empire, were even more so. 

Gino raised an eyebrow. “I’m starting to think you’re angrier that he’s ranked above you-“ 

“That’s not it!” 

“Aha!” Gino proclaimed. 

Suzaku glared. “Whatever.” 

“I’ve never seen you so worked up like this before,” Gino teased. 

“Tell me, why am I friends with you again?” 

The blond Britannian clutched his chest dramatically. “Ouch. That hurt, right here.” He reverted back to his normal self and gave him a stern look. “In all seriousness, no one wanted to approach you because you’re brooding like, all the time.” 

“I do not brood all the time-“ 

Bright blue eyes stared at him questioningly. “We both know that’s a lie.” 

Okay, maybe Gino was right. 

Just a little bit. 

Though he wasn’t going to admit it. 

He caught movement in the corner of his eye, and when he turned, he was displeased to find the newest member of the Knights of the Round smirking at him. 

“Something funny?” Suzaku fumed. 

“Yes,” the prince scoffed. “You.” 

Gino grabbed his elbow, pulling Suzaku back. “Suzaku,” he warned. 

Suzaku wrenched his arm back with more force than necessary, stumbling forward slightly. 

The raven let out an exaggerated cough to mask his laughter, and the Knight of Seven wanted nothing more than to knock his teeth out. He clenched his fists, glaring at the smirking prince. 

“If you don’t think I’m worthy of being a Knight of the Round above you, then why don’t we settle this right now, Seven?” 

“Why you-“ 

Footsteps resounded from the hallway, unmistakably the heavy strides of Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One. It fell like a blanket of silence, immediately quieting the room. 

He walked in the assigned meeting area, grabbing everyone’s attention. For a brief second, Suzaku’s anger dissipated, only to bubble back up again when Bismarck approached the raven and knelt on the floor to salute. “Your highness.” 

The prince flicked his hand. “There’s no need for that, Bismarck. We’ve discussed this. No formalities here.” 

“As you wish,” the Knight of One stood and faced the other members. “I’m sure you are all aware that his highness Prince Lelouch has been appointed Knight of Five. Going forward, he will be assigned to missions. I expect your full cooperation.” 

A chorus of “Yes sir” echoed across the room. 

“Now, Five and Seven, I’m sending you two on a mission in Area 11.” Bismarck glanced at Suzaku. “Kururugi, use your geographical knowledge of Area 11 to your advantage.” 

His gaze moved to Lelouch. “We’re launching an attack on a village southwest of Tokyo. We have reason to believe they are harbouring terrorists. Destroy everything and leave no survivors. Pack up and get ready. You leave tonight.” 

“Yes sir,” Suzaku gritted through his teeth. 

“You are both dismissed,” Bismarck ordered. 

Gino gave him a firm pat on his shoulder, a feeble attempt to make him feel even remotely better about what he presumed was going to be the longest mission of his life. 

“Good luck,” Gino called out, before turning back to receive his instructions from Bismarck. 

He was going to need it. 


	2. Area 11

It was quiet. 

Suzaku sat in one corner and Lelouch was in another, setting as much distance apart as possible. The Britannian kept his eyes glued to his stupid book, not paying much attention to his surroundings. 

He was thankful for the silence, and most especially grateful he didn’t have to talk to the prince. 

“I can feel the holes you’re burning at the back of my head, Seven,” Lelouch called out, not even sparing a glance at him. “Don’t you have better things to do?” 

So much for silence, he thought annoyingly. 

Suzaku didn’t respond, and looked out the window instead, watching the clouds swirl beneath them. 

He could spout out any number of sufficient reasons to hate the prince. Lelouch was known to be ruthless whenever he was involved. He was basically the emperor’s lap dog, obeying his commands at any cost. 

If Emperor Charles zi Britannia told him to jump, the favourite prince would ask how high. 

On top of his history, it’s been clear that Lelouch vi Britannia was nothing but a spoiled, arrogant, stuck-up, know-it-all Britannian who wouldn’t know compassion if it stared at him right in the face. 

“Do you like cookies?” 

This made Suzaku’s head quirk up, glancing at the prince whose full attention was now on him. “Ha?” 

“If I gave you a cookie for every time you aren’t brooding in your little corner will you stop looking at me like you want to kill me on the spot?” 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. _The nerve!_

When Lelouch finally realised Suzaku wasn’t going to respond, he simply scoffed and returned to his book. Crossing his leg over the other and flipping a page over. 

From his (very much) silent corner in the plane, Suzaku fumed. 

  


They landed a few hours later, finally arriving at the infamous Area 11. Formerly known as Japan – though no one but the Japanese called it that anymore, and if anything, they’ve been instructed to stop using the term. 

But Suzaku was determined to change that. 

He worked so hard to achieve the impossible – becoming a Knight of the Round despite being a mere Eleven. His plan was to become strong enough, worthy to become the Knight of One and taking control of Japan to oversee the rebuilding of his home. 

Suzaku zoomed out of the plane to get into the comfort of the Lancelot as soon as practically possible. He zipped up the tight white flight suit and retrieved his key. 

He laxed when he locked the cockpit, waiting for Lelouch to get his knightmare out of the hangar. The prince was taking way too long, and Suzaku tapped his fingers on the dashboard impatiently. 

Of course, everyone had to wait until the prince was ready. 

The hangar doors rolled up slowly and Suzaku redirected his bored expression at the unusually large knightmare appearing behind it. 

He blinked at the sight. 

The Gawain. 

Much like the Lancelot knightmare frame he piloted, it was like searching for a needle in a haystack to find someone capable of using it. There were rumours that since its creation, no one has been found compatible with the unique knightmare, leaving it to gather dust. They even stopped trying to find a suitable pilot, already accepting that the mechanisms were much too complex. 

But apparently not. 

His mouth gaped open and close like a fish out of water, understanding the prospects of what this could mean. The soldiers in the hangar stared at the newly arrived knightmare with awe. 

Suzaku groaned in frustration. “Ah, of course!” he growled, “Look at me, I’m Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the emperor’s favourite son. I can pilot the Gawain because I’m apparently so good at everything I do!” Suzaku bashed his fist against the cockpit wall, “Well, guess what, Gawain, I’m Lancelot, and Lancelot led to Gawain’s death. So just you wait, Knight of Five-“ 

“While I’m pleased that you know your Medieval fictional history and that you actually spend time not brooding, I hope you realise I can hear every word.” There was a pause, then another short beep. “Also, you’re making us run late with your speech so if you could hurry along that would be great.” 

Suzaku powered up the Lancelot and activated the energy wings without a word, cursing himself for not realising sooner that the radio was turned on. 

“Excellent. Now that we have you on board,” Lelouch spoke through the open communication radio. “The location should be pinned in the Lancelot’s system. It’s not far from here through our knightmares. I’ll perform a reconnaissance of the enemy territory and meet you in this location.” 

The screen in front of him let out a small chime, marking the received coordinates. 

“Understood.” 

  


Still trying to shrug off what was easily the most embarrassing moment of his life, Suzaku was once again waiting for the crown prince at the designated location. 

He sat on a fallen log, poking at the dirt with a stick when he finally heard footsteps approaching. 

Suzaku glared. 

“You know, recons aren’t supposed to take too long,” Suzaku raised an eyebrow. He checked his watch again, noting that Lelouch took an extra half hour over the scheduled meeting time. 

“If I had sped through my round then the fact that there’s an underground network would have easily slipped past us,” the prince responded defensively. “Or you know, slipped past _you_ anyway. I would never miss anything like that.” 

“Right, right, because you’re perfect, aren’t you?” 

The raven smirked. “Why I’m honoured that you think so, Seven.” 

Suzaku clenched his fists, “That’s not what I-“ He started, but decided to let it go, knowing there was no point in arguing. “Whatever. What did you find anyway?” 

Something in those violet eyes changed somehow, as if suddenly, he’s back in business. “There are a couple hundred living in the town, though I don’t see any reason to believe they are allied with the Black Knights as Bismarck had suggested.” 

“I see,” was Suzaku’s only response. 

It might not look it, but the town they were tasked to take over was known for its Sakuradite mines deep _deep_ underground. This information wasn’t publicly known, at least not by the Britannians. When the empire first started its invasion on Japan, their main source of power was Sakuradite, which was ironically the reason why Britannia invaded in the first place. 

This was one of the few towns tasked with Sakuradite mining, and it wasn’t surprising that intel about it has leaked to the Britannians, undoubtedly through their favourite method of torture. 

“What are we going to do now?” 

Lelouch shrugged. “Complete our orders. You of all people know my father’s wishes cannot be questioned, Seven.” 

“But our orders are to-“ 

“Leave no one alive,” Lelouch finished. “Yes, it’s good to know you were listening.” 

The brunet scowled. “You know what I mean, Lelouch! These are innocent people.” 

“So, you’re choosing to abandon your orders?” The prince raised an eyebrow. 

“I-“ Suzaku pursed his lips. 

He couldn’t afford to lose his place as the Knight of Seven now. If he refused to follow Bismarck’s orders, ergo, Charles’ orders, he was going to miss his chance at saving Japan. 

The Knight of Seven looked down at the ground. 

“No.” 

“Good.” 

There was no hesitation in his voice. 

Suzaku glared at Lelouch’s retreating figure, realising quickly that the prince truly was a monster. 


	3. The Attack

“Gino, I swear to God I’m going to kill him.” 

On the other line of the phone, his friend sighed. “What did he do now?” 

“You know how I think that he’s an annoying, arrogant, entitled prick?” 

“How could I forget? You say it every chance you get.” 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Well, what I’m saying here is-“ 

“You’ve had a change of heart and you guys are now inseparable best friends?” 

“Oh god, no. Having to work with him is the innermost circle of hell and I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemy. He’s way, way worse than I thought.” 

“Do I even want to-“ 

“You’re going to hear it anyway! Apart from being a Class A asshole, he acts so weird. I swear he talks to himself like all the time and every now and then he lets out this very evil sounding maniacal laugh. To a tree, Gino. A tree!” Suzaku breathed heavily. “The dude belongs to a mental hospital.” 

Gino chuckled. “Weren’t there rumours that he was actually admitted in one a couple of months back?” 

“I won’t be surprised,” Suzaku mumbled lowly. 

“Once the mission is over, I highly doubt you’ll be paired again. So just pull through.” 

“I guess.” 

_The mission._ He shook his thoughts away, not wanting to think about what they were going to do. Suzaku needed to become Knight of One fast if he wanted to prevent the growing toll of casualties. 

“Well, I have to go. Bismark’s called a meeting. Work with the prince for just a little bit longer, Suzaku. You’ll be back in no time.” 

He could almost picture his friend’s wink. 

“I’ll see you when we return to Pendragon.” 

The Knight of Seven glanced at the clock on the wall quickly, noting he still had a few minutes to spare. 

Just a little bit longer. 

*** 

  


As it turns out, the clock was late, and as he expected, the prince was nagging his ear off. 

“How could you be so careless?” Lelouch folded his arms. “I nearly started the operation without you, which would have been a really good case to prove desertion. Time is of the essence.” 

Suzaku let out an exasperated sigh. “I told you I was sorry! The clock in my room turned out being fifteen minutes late. That’s hardly my fault.” 

The prince huffed as he turned around, and the brunet mumbled under his breath, “What a hypocrite. Of course, we have to sit around and twiddle with our thumbs waiting for his royal highness regardless of reason, but when we’re late, it’s a case of desertion.” 

He didn’t even miss anything. Lelouch was just meant to go over the briefing for the thousandth time. 

Typical Britannian, thinking he’s better than everything and everyone. 

“You have something to say, Seven?” Violet eyes burned through him venomously. 

If looks could kill, Suzaku would be six feet under. 

He reminded himself to hold his tongue. His position was at stake. 

“Nothing, sir.” 

“That’s what I thought.” The prince turned back around and headed for his knightmare, fishing for the key in his pocket. “Power up the Lancelot. I need you to attack from the southern entrance and I’ll flank from the other side.” 

Suzaku hopped into his knightmare frame. “Understood.” 

He initiated the Lancelot’s flight sequence and positioned himself according to Lelouch’s instructions. 

“Awaiting further instruction, your highness.” 

The video communication system powered on and the Knight of Five’s unamused face graced the holographic platform. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Well, what do you want me to call you then?” Suzaku raised an eyebrow. “Because I, for one, have a few choice names.” 

“I don’t even want to know.” The prince slapped a hand on his forehead. “As a Knight of the Round, I am Lelouch.” 

“Whatever, your high-“ Suzaku corrected himself when the other male gave him an expectant look, “Lelouch.” 

“Excellent.” He looked pleased, and Suzaku wanted to roll his eyes. “Now, initiate your weapon sequence. It’s time to burn this town to the ground.” 

With shaky hands he hasn’t experienced since his first mission as a Knight of the Round, Suzaku’s fingers glided over the command system. 

“Initiating atta-“ 

A red knightmare hurled itself between the Lancelot and the gates. A female voice cried out, “You’re going to have to go through me and my Guren!” 

Suzaku activated his energy shield to brace the enemy knightmare’s blades. “Lelouch! An enemy knightmare has engaged. I think she might be a Black Knight.” He swiped at the Guren but only narrowly missed. “She appears to be a skilled pilot with a knightmare called the Guren. There are a few enemy knightmares approaching the perimeter.” 

Lelouch turned his voice communication system and Suzaku could hear the faint sound of gunfire. “I’ve got a few knightmares on my tail as well. Keep the Guren occupied. Based on the skillset of the knightmares targeting me, it’s highly probable that the Guren might be the worst threat at the moment.” 

“Will do,” Suzaku rolled the controls, jumping back to avoid the Guren’s kick. “Are you a member of the Black Knights?” 

“What’s it to you?” The other pilot shouted. 

“You’re only making it worse for Japan!” He veered the Lancelot forward, launching himself to the Guren, but the enemy knightmare had activated its energy wings and propelled itself into the sky. 

“Better than you who betrayed his own nation!” The Guren raised both blades above its head and dove directly towards Suzaku, spinning to gain momentum and shutting down the energy wings. “You lost the right to speak for Japan when you started working for Britannia!” 

“You don’t know me,” Suzaku growled. “You don’t understand, I’m doing this all for-“ 

“I know enough about you Suzaku Kururugi,” the female pilot hissed venomously. “Nothing you say or do will suffice for the hurt, the pain, and the lives you’ve cost.” 

He activated the energy shield to deflect the blow, but the attack had damaged his defence and sent him barrelling into the gates of the town. 

Suzaku clenched his teeth, he engaged the Lancelot’s sole thrusters at maximum power, launching himself to the Guren and grappling the knightmare once he was close enough. 

Before he could smash the Guren against the trees ahead, the other knightmare had released the Lancelot’s hold on it and initialised its energy wings. Suzaku was only barely able to hold onto the Guren’s left leg and spurred a couple of storeys above the ground before following suit and turning on the Lancelot’s energy wings to control the flight. 

He watched a small figure dash in the middle of the town square – a little girl, Suzaku soon realised to his horror. 

The Gawain was on the other side of the town, making its way to the girl. Suzaku steered the Lancelot away from the Guren and he tried to get there as quickly as possible. 

He needed to save that little girl from Lelouch. 

Knight of the Round or not, he hasn’t lost his humanity enough to abandon a child. 

The Lancelot wasn’t fast enough. Lelouch got to the girl first and he was prepared to fight the prince to protect her, but as it turns out, it wasn’t needed. 

To Suzaku Kururugi’s complete and utter shock, the small frame of the girl was delicately held in the arms of the Gawain. Lelouch landed gently in the outskirts of the town and let the girl go, watching as she disappeared into the forest. 

__

_What the hell? Who was this guy and what has he done to the ruthless Lelouch vi Britannia?_

“Your fight is with me!” The Guren’s pilot shouted as she approached him at an incredibly high speed. 

Lelouch activated the complete defence system around him as he floated over the town centre. No doubt inputting the calculations to set off the attack beam. 

When the Gawain took down its defences, Suzaku turned his attention back to the Guren. He couldn’t bear watching this town of innocent people reduce to ash and dust. Instead, he put his frustration into his next attack. 

Suzaku powered the V.A.R.I.S. rifle and aimed it at the red knightmare still fast approaching him. 

The Guren used one of its arms to safeguard itself from the blast, producing a small pink-like shield. The sheer force of the concentrated beam was enough to send the Guren back, damaging the other knightmare critically. The arm the Guren had used to protect itself looked burnt to a crisp, hanging loosely and eventually dropping to the ground. 

Now to finish it off! 

Suzaku prepared for another attack despite the critically low energy warnings, ready to blast it at the Guren when a loud bang resounded from behind him, and heat enveloped the Lancelot. 

To salvage the knightmare frame, he instead used his remaining energy from the fillers to power the energy wings for his relocation to safety. 

He turned to his enemy, but the Guren was nothing but a speck in the sky, too far for Suzaku to catch up with at his current energy levels. 

When he looked down at the town once buzzing with life, there was nothing left. 


	4. The Great Stake Out

“Why does this keep happening to me?” 

Suzaku tugged at his brown hair, letting out a groan of absolute frustration. 

“How many missions has it been?” 

“About ten?” Suzaku grumbled. “I don’t understand why Bismarck keeps pairing me with him.” 

“Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to work with him,” Gino shrugged, “I thought you were starting to get along?” 

Speaking of the devil, the Knight of Five stormed out of the common room where they had just held the mission briefings. 

The prince scowled at the Knight of Seven. 

“Don’t get in my way, Seven.” 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Stop throwing a tantrum like a spoiled brat. I don’t like it as much as you do.” 

“Stop pretending you’re actually useful in our missions. All you do is complain about my methods and when your big mouth isn’t going on about how much you hate me and my decisions, you just sit there and glare at me! Tell me how that’s useful!” 

The Knight of Seven folded his arms and leaned against the wall. “I guess I’m just hoping if I do it enough, you’ll just spontaneously combust.” 

“Tch, how stupid can you be?!” 

Suzaku pointed a finger at the other knight, “You! You are so full of yourself. You’re an elitist pompous asshole under the grave illusion that you’re so much better than everyone so you step on anyone you think is below you!” 

“Stop acting like a child!” 

“I’ll do that once you stop acting like an entitled prick. You are the absolute worst human being in the entire world!” 

“Aw,” Lelouch cooed. “That might just be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

“Nice? What part of what I said was nice?” 

“Well, I suppose for one, you actually called me a human being!” 

Suzaku pushed himself off the wall, storming away. “Whatever!” 

His friend dashed after him, “So… I take it you definitely aren’t getting along.” 

“No shit, Gino.” 

*** 

DAY 1 

“So, our mission is to stake out this location,” Lelouch pointed at the building before them “It’s a linen factory. We’ve got intel that it’s Black Knights headquarters.” 

“How long are we staying in this apartment?” 

“About a week, possibly more,” Lelouch commented. “Our orders are to stay here until we have reason to believe it is or it isn’t Black Knights HQ, and only until we’re certain.” 

“Great!” Suzaku let out a painfully obvious fake smile. 

“Drop the act, Kururugi-“ 

“Holy shit.” 

Lelouch jumped up, prepared for any sort of danger. “What?” 

“You just called me by my name! I feel like today is a momentous day. Worthy of history books. I think it should be appropriately documented.” 

Unamused, Lelouch propped himself back on his seat and rolled his eyes. “Don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s just a name.” 

“If you start calling me Suzaku, I’m just going to safely assume you’ve been replaced by a doppelganger, and then celebrate, because I wouldn’t have to deal with you anymore,” he smiled sweetly. 

The prince sighed with his signature eye roll, laying out a schedule in elegant handwritten cursive. “This is what I’ve been working on. It’s a roster for our watching shifts. I made sure to alternate them so you wouldn’t blab on about how unfair it is or whatever.” 

“Careful, I’m starting to think you care about me,” Suzaku teased with a knowing smile. 

“Ha! As if. I’m just saving myself from your complaints.” 

“Sure, sure.” 

Lelouch pointed at the plastic bag on the table, “Also, I’ve brought these Japanese meals, so just-“ 

Suzaku stared at Lelouch as if he’s grown another head. 

“What did I do now, Kururugi?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t realise it until now, but you never call Japan Area 11.” 

The raven sighed, “You’re right, I don’t.” 

“You know, maybe you aren’t as bad as people think you are.” The words flew out of Suzaku’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

Did he really just say that? 

To Lelouch vi Britannia? The ruthless prince? Charles’ lap dog? His worst enemy? 

Lelouch grimaced. “You’re right, Seven. I’m so much worse.” 

*** 

DAY 2 

“Suzaku, what is that smell?” Lelouch grumbled, looking up from his book momentarily. “Is that a can of tuna?” 

The Japanese male promptly hid the can behind a stack of books. “No?” 

“There’s no use hiding it. The stench is undeniable. I thought we agreed not to eat or bring anything like that?!” 

“I’m sorry to upset your royal nose, but you aren’t stopping me from eating my tuna.” 

“And what is that? What are you eating the tuna with?” Violet eyes squinted. “Is that mayonnaise?” 

“Kewpie,” Suzaku corrected. 

“That is the most bizarre combination and I cannot think of any one good way it can end.” 

“Want some?” 

“Fine, just a little.” 

*** 

DAY 3 

“Lelouch! I think something’s happening!” Suzaku cried out. 

The Britannian put down his Kewpie and tuna mix and joined Suzaku at the window. “What’s going on?” 

“Never mind… just some people vandalising,” his shoulders sagged. “And now there’s an employee running after them. I just thought they looked a bit suspicious.” He stared at the odd characters on the wall, failing to recognise any of them. 

“Do you know what it means?” 

Lelouch looked at the vandalised wall briefly, at the orange spray paint that now coated it. “No. I hardly think it means anything. Probably some symbolic nonsense teenagers have come up with these days.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” He heard the door click open and he turned around, “Where are you going?” 

“Buying more tuna and Kewpie. We’re out.” 

Suzaku chuckled. 

*** 

DAY 4 

“How about him?” Suzaku pointed at a Britannian man walking on the other side of the road, wearing a business suit and lugging a small suitcase. 

Lelouch squinted and thought for a moment. “His name’s Eugene, clearly a corporate, but hiding a dirty secret that no one can ever know,” he leaned towards Suzaku, awaiting his continuation of the random passer-by’s life. 

“His secret…” Suzaku stared at the blond Britannian. “Eugene’s secret is his passion for a capella. Except he sounds like a dying cat when he sings, so it’s a dream he can never follow.” 

“My heart is out for you, Eugene!” Suzaku held a fist to his chest dramatically. 

“My turn,” Lelouch interrupted. “I pick the redhead.” 

*** 

DAY 5 

“If you’re bored and you know it clap your hands,” Suzaku clapped twice at the end of the line. “If you’re bored and you know it clap your hands!” He clapped happily again. 

“If you’re bored and you know it and you really wanna show it if you’re bored and you know it clap your hands!” 

At the other end of the room, Lelouch caved in and clapped his hands slowly. 

*** 

DAY 6 

“Hey Lelouch, do you ever think about the meaning of life?” 

Violet eyes regarded him carefully. “I think it’s time you put those philosophy books down.” 

“Random fun facts it is then!” Suzaku announced, reading through the book he just found. “Did you know… the total weight of ants was once the total weight of people? That was about 2000 years ago, so I guess for now we’re safe from an ant invasion.” 

“Charming.” 

“Hey Lelouch, did you know that water makes different pouring sounds depending on its temperature.” Suzaku looked up and the Britannian was gone. “Lelouch?” he called out. 

He found the raven was in the kitchen, with different glasses in a row and a couple of pitchers of water. “Suzaku, it’s true. Cold water seems thicker and produces a higher pitch.” 

“Well what do you know?” Suzaku shrugged and resumed his reading while Lelouch returned to his post. “Here’s another one. In the 1870s, Belgium tried to get cats to deliver their mail. I don’t know about you, Lelouch, but I would love my mail to get delivered by a cat.” 

“And how did that work out for them?” 

Suzaku scratched the back of his head. “Thing is, it didn’t work. One cat made it to the destination within 5 hours, but all the others took nearly a day. So that’s the end of that, unfortunately.” 

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Lelouch turned back to the window. 

*** 

DAY 7 

“Freedom!” Suzaku cried out as he stormed through the doors. “Sweet sweet freedom!” 

Lelouch nodded. “I think it’s safe to say that this place is cleared. There were no signs of suspicious activity throughout our entire stay here.” 

It was finally over – what Suzaku thought was going to be a week of hell. But as much as it pained him to say it, it wasn’t as bad as he thought, and he was just maybe a little upset it had come to an end. 

“Hey! Suzaku, are you coming or what?” 

“On it!” 


	5. The Relationship Peculiarity

“Hey!” Suzaku called out. 

Gino’s eyes widened. “Suzaku, are you trying to start a fight? I know you hate the guy, but you need to stop provoking him too. You of all people know this isn’t going to-“ 

“I’ve got your double shot caramel macchiato,” he handed over the other steaming coffee cup. “I was at the café and out of habit I just ordered yours accidentally… but I can’t let it go to waste.” 

“Ha?” Gino looked from one knight to the other, perplexed at the scene unfolding before him. 

The seventeenth heir smiled softly. “I’m grateful. Incidentally, I also purchased too much tuna and Kewpie, so I decided upon myself to prepare onigiris and give you a few,” Lelouch handed over a wrapped cloth, which Suzaku accepted happily. 

“Aw, thanks Lelouch! You always seemed to be better at making onigiri.” 

The Britannian scoffed. “Why of course. My culinary ability clearly surpasses yours.” 

Gino was ready to hold Suzaku back from the comment, but he didn’t need to. “For once, I’m going to have to agree with you on that one.” 

“Okay, what the hell happened in your last mission?” Gino asked the two, who looked at him like an alien from outer space. “Last time you two were here, you wanted to rip each other’s throats out, and now… you,” he pointed at Suzaku, “know his exact coffee order and you,” this time he directed his attention to the Britannian prince, “are making him lunch?” 

Lelouch folded his arms, looking at Suzaku expectantly. “Yeah, Suzaku, what did happen?” 

The Knight of Three wanted to wail his arms in the air. “And now you’re on first name basis?!” 

“Naturally, it is his name after all. What else am I supposed to call him?” 

Blue eyes wondered why no one was seeing anything odd with the current circumstances. “Because, your highness-“ 

Suzaku interrupted, “He doesn’t like being called that. When he’s working, he’s Lelouch.” 

“Right, because, Lelouch, I recall you constantly calling Suzaku ‘Seven’.” 

“Eh,” Lelouch shrugged. 

“Clearly I’m dreaming.” 

“I assure you that you are not. I highly doubt co-dreaming is possible,” Lelouch piped in and sipped his coffee. 

“Someone please punch me,” Gino muttered, dazed from the events unfolding around him. 

An unexpected force connected with his stomach, and Gino doubled over grabbing the offended area. “What the hell was that?” 

A flash of pink was caught in his peripheral vision and Gino scowled at the perpetrator. 

“What?” Anya leered. “You told me to punch you. You never specified how hard, so naturally it was up to me. You even asked so nicely. How could I refuse?” 

“You didn’t need to hit me so hard though!” Gino exclaimed. 

“I was just taking out my frustrations,” Anya shrugged. “The last mission was a tad bit annoying.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” An expression of concern was evident on Suzaku’s face as he asked, with his brows scrunched together and a soft gaze in his eyes. 

“No. I really don’t,” Anya sighed and positioned the camera around her neck, raising it up to her face and her fingers prepared to activate the shutter. “But I will take a picture.” 

Without warning, the flash activated and stunned the knights. 

Meanwhile, the prince in the background stood in shock, staring at the Knight of Six. “Such power, how impressive.” 

Anya’s mouth twitched upward for just a second before she turned and slowly made her way back down the hall. 

The clock struck ten minutes to three, and Suzaku started walking into the other direction, “Well I’m off. I’m meeting with Bismarck to discuss the details of my next mission.” 

He saw the others nod before turning back and making his way towards Bismarck’s office. 

As he wandered through the empty halls, Suzaku couldn’t help but think what the meeting was about. Though Bismarck does speak to the knights privately about their missions, it wasn’t something he did often. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if he was possibly in trouble. 

Bismarck’s office door was in sight, but before he could even knock, a voice rang out from the other side, “Come in Kururugi.” 

The Knight of One stood beside the bookshelves, flipping through a couple of case files, and Suzaku was so fixated on the other knight that he didn’t notice a looming figure in the room behind the mahogany desk. 

Charles zi Britannia. 

“Kururugi.” 

Suzaku immediately dropped to one knee and clutched his fist against his chest. “Your Excellency.” 

Bismarck collated a couple more case files and neatly stacked them on the desk, before leaning against the desk for support and folding his arms to his chest. 

“What do you think of my son? You worked with him for the past few missions, correct?” Charles mused. “Bismarck has told me that you two don’t exactly get along.” 

_Was this what the meeting was about? His initial treatment of the royal prince?_

“Personal matters aside, his highness has demonstrated his capabilities in tactics. His methods are consistently efficient, and the job is always done.” 

“Have you found him doing anything strange, or anything peculiar at all?” Bismarck questioned.   
  


Other than talking to himself and laughing maniacally at a tree, Lelouch never acted out of character. 

“No sir, why do you ask?” 

The Emperor’s expression quickly turned grim, and Suzaku immediately regretted asking the question. 

“As much as it pains me to say this, we have reason to believe Lelouch is a traitor to Britannia and has been spying on our military activity for the Black Knights.” 

Green eyes widened and Suzaku’s breath hitched. _No, that can’t be._

“Hang on a second, are you saying _Prince Lelouch vi Britannia_ of all people is a member of the _Black Knights_? What evidence do you have to support this?” 

This accusation was absolutely insane. After all Lelouch had done, it was just… impossible. 

Bismarck grabbed the folder at the top of the stack, opened it and slid it across the desk towards Suzaku. 

“Do you remember that first mission you had together to eradicate that town in Area 11?” He pointed at the pictures and the reports attached. “There were no casualties. With a blast as intensely concentrated as the Gawain’s, that’s not possible. Unless, of course, there was no one was in the town to begin with.” 

He recalled the girl running across the town centre, “Wait that can’t be! There were civilians–“ 

“With no bodies to prove they were ever there,” Charles interrupted. “However way you look at it, Seven, it’s evident there’s a traitor in our midst.” 

“There are a few more cases we have against him as well,” Bismarck indicated at the stack of files on his desk. “But we still can’t be certain. Have a read of these,” he said as he pushed the rest of the folders towards Suzaku. “Your current mission is to trail the prince and investigate how he is connected to the Black Knights.” 

“You want me to _spy_ on him?” 

“Succeed in your mission and Area 11 is yours,” Charles added, leaning back in his seat and letting out a cold smile. 

“I will not fail,” Suzaku swore, a fiery hope alight in his eyes. 

It was finally time to save Japan. 


	6. The Traitor

“Suzaku.” 

The brunet blinked. “What?” 

“I’ve just tried to catch your attention about five times now,” Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Suzaku waved him off. “I’m fine.” 

“Alright then.” The prince stood up and brushed the crumbs from his slacks. “I have to go. I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah.” 

Stick to the mission. Follow Lelouch around. Find out if he’s the traitor. Save Japan. 

It seemed simple enough, but it was a lot harder than he thought. 

As it turns out, he wasn’t really the best at trailing people. He kept losing the Britannian every now and again, and other times, Lelouch would just find him, to which Suzaku would give the _“Oh! What are you doing here_?” spiel. Ironically, that was how he was found out just now, and they ended up having a short lunch together. 

So far, Lelouch hasn’t caught on, and Suzaku was relieved. 

That was a close one. 

*** 

****

Suzaku tried again the next day. 

This time, they were in the Pendragon Central Business District, and so far, Lelouch has done nothing out of the ordinary. He had gone to the grocery store to pick up a few things – of which Suzaku was surprised, as he assumed that a _prince,_ especially one as highly regarded as Lelouch, would have servants for that. However, he recalled Lelouch complaining about personal space, and Suzaku thought maybe it was his own excuse to spend time alone. 

As he watched the raven pick up a paperback from one of the shelves in the _Crafts_ aisle, Suzaku buried his face deeper in the random book he had found. Something about crocheting or knitting or whatever that Knight of Seven definitely did not really care much about. 

He thought about how Lelouch was suspected as a traitor, wracking his brain for anything he could think of, but finding none. 

He had loathed the existence of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia because of all the things he had done in the name of the Britannian empire – he burned villages, executed traitors, hunted down the Black Knights members, protected scum government officials, and led military troops to take over new territories. 

_But_ , Suzaku thought, watching Lelouch save the girl from the village where they were ordered not to leave anyone alive, really made him start to wonder. 

Spending time with him made Suzaku realise that his initial measure of the man was wrong. _Sure_ , he was annoying and undoubtedly stubborn, but he was also… _nice_ when he wanted to be. During their stake out of the linen factory, Lelouch made them lunches and dinners, most of them being Japanese, and always offered to take watch when he noticed the other’s lack of sleep. 

By all means, they definitely got off on the wrong foot, but _this Lelouch_ , the Lelouch that was his friend, couldn’t possibly have done those horrible things. 

Suzaku shook his head. _Of course he did_. The world praised the young prince of his tactical prowess and his alarming lack of hesitation in issuing orders to attack. He was the most adored prince of the Britannian family because of his contributions to Britannia’s expansion, far exceeding those of his half siblings. 

_Stop thinking_ , Suzaku scolded himself. _Focus on the mission_. 

He lowered the book slightly to have a better view of the aisle, but found the prince gone. Instead in his place was a redheaded woman, who Suzaku seemed to recognise, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

_Stop moving so much, Lelouch!_ The brunet rolled his eyes, picking up the pace and spotting the prince a few stores ahead, seeming to be on his way back to Aries Villa. 

For the rest of the day, there was nothing to report. 

*** 

****

It was a week later when Suzaku followed Lelouch out of Aries Villa. 

The seventeenth heir of the throne made his usual rounds – the grocery store for fresh produce, and much to Suzaku’s amusement, cans of tuna and Kewpie, then to the same bookstore to read the same book. 

He spent only a few minutes this time, before leaving the store abruptly and stopping by a flower shop. 

Lelouch seemed well acquainted with the flower shop owner, who smiled widely at his arrival and handed him a bouquet of flowers before he could even say anything. 

_Wait a minute,_ Suzaku stopped. _Did he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend, maybe?_

__

The knight shook his head. _Stop this! Traitor to the empire here._ There was no time to wonder if he had a secret relationship. It didn’t matter. 

Suzaku kept his distance as he followed Lelouch cut through the alleyways of the Pendragon Central Business District, impressed of his geographical knowledge of the city. 

_Jeez,_ _he really doesn’t want to be spotted, doesn’t he?_

__

To his surprise, Lelouch wandered through the gates of the Pendragon cemetery, straight towards the royal mausoleum. 

He wouldn’t be able to come close without being spotted, so Suzaku stayed behind a wide tree trunk, watching the prince speak to the gravestones as if they were there listening to him, before he looked down at his watch and left abruptly. 

When the prince was out of sight, Suzaku stepped towards the now empty mausoleum and read the inscriptions where the flowers were carefully laid. 

_Marianne vi Britannia_ and _Nunnally vi Britannia._

*** 

****

****

When Suzaku joined the Britannian military shortly after their invasion of Japan, he wasn’t really that immersed in royal history. 

They tackled some of it in their classes back at the academy, but never in detail. 

For instance, he didn’t know that Lelouch had a sister who was blind and crippled, suffering due to trauma from her earlier childhood days, or that Lelouch’s mother was the well-known _Marianne the Flash_. One of the most revered knights up to this date. 

They were back at the bookstore, and out of sheer curiosity, he decided to pick up a royal lineage history book, leafing through the pages until he found the vi Britannia line and reading into the family history. 

Marianne was killed in an assassination attempt of the royal family, and only a few years later, Nunnally was taken and never seen again, presumed dead. 

The bell of the bookstore went off, and Suzaku pushed the book back in its place in the shelves. He passed the Crafts aisle to stop and look at the one book Lelouch somehow wanted to keep reading. 

It wasn’t as if the prince couldn’t afford the book, so it did strike to Suzaku as a bit odd that Lelouch always stopped here whenever he made his rounds. 

His eyebrow raised at the red paperback – _The Definitive Guide to Linen._

Confused but choosing to leave it as the prince’s peculiar taste for books, he returned it to the shelf, but not before a piece of paper fell out of it. 

Suzaku unfolded the small bit of paper, which had only an address that he didn’t recognise as well as a date and time – which was in a week. It was undoubtedly Lelouch’s handwriting, and Suzaku decided he needed to act quickly. 

He jotted down the address and returned the piece of paper back in the book. 

As much as Suzaku hated to admit it, the pieces were finally coming together. 

****

*** 

****

Suzaku arrived long before the scheduled meeting, positioning himself in a spot where he could view the abandoned lot. 

Surely enough, a couple of people who at this point, Suzaku could probably assume were Black Knights, crowded the area. There was a girl with shocking green hair up to her waist wearing a strange white pantsuit with buckles hanging off it, a girl with fiery red spiky hair that Suzaku immediately recognised as the girl from the book shop as well as one of the people in their game back in the apartment when they were staking out the linen factory, and a man with curly black hair sporting a red bandana around his forehead. 

_Then_ there was Zero, donning the signature purple outfit and his cape flowing freely behind him, with a mask that hid his true identity. 

Lelouch wasn’t in sight and Suzaku started to wonder if he was probably just a messenger. 

_Unless_ , Suzaku’s eyes widened. _No way_. 

He couldn’t hear anything from the meeting being so far away and setting up hearing devices would have made it too obvious, so Suzaku had no choice but to wait until their meeting was over. Then he was going to trail Zero and find out for himself. 

He clenched his fists. 

_Failure is not an option._


	7. Lelouch vi Britannia

It was hard to ignore the hushed whisperings between the two knights in the corner of the room. 

He could feel someone’s burning glare at the back of his head, undoubtedly from the brooding one – _Suzaku Kururugi_ , Knight of Seven, if he remembered correctly. 

At the time of his research into the Knights of the Round, he scoffed at the irony. 

A Japanese boy enlisting in the Britannian army? Now promoted to one of his father’s elite personal guards? Ha! It seemed like the start of a bad joke… except it wasn’t. 

Suzaku truly did achieve the impossible, having abilities that easily surpassed the others in the military. 

Yet the irony still tugged at his very being. He could tell what the boy’s plan was from the moment he read his file. It was too easy – Lelouch was sure that Suzaku intended to zoom through the military ranks with the foolish notion of changing the empire from within. 

Lelouch knew his father, and Suzaku’s ideals for a better world through those kinds of methods was something bound to fail. Nothing but a fantasy confined in the perfect little world he’d imagined in his mind. 

Which was why he had created Zero, leader of the Black Knights, avenger of the weak and the fallen. 

Zero can get things _done_. 

Such drastic measures to an _empire_ as massive and far-reaching as Britannia was going to take a lot more force to change. _Zero_ was going to drive that force. To victory, to _independence,_ and more importantly, to a gentler world. 

Lelouch will see to it that the world will change for the better. 

As he continued into the Knights of the Rounds common area, he ignored the stares. He had no need, no _obligation_ to speak to anyone. Instead, he picks a seat far from all the others and flips his book open to the last page he’d read. 

The newest Knight of Five spared a glance at Suzaku in the corner, assessing the other male. _Anger for something as trivial as my presence?_ _How childish._

His friend seemed to keep him in line, calming him with reassuring pats on the shoulder and what Lelouch assumed were encouraging words. 

Lelouch couldn’t help but scoff, smirking at the nonsensical brunet. 

He was naïve to think he can save Japan. Such notions were only going to get him killed. 

*** 

“Kallen,” Lelouch ordered, authority resonating loud and clear in his voice. “I need you to prepare evacuation procedures. Alongside the Knight of Seven, our orders are to essentially obliterate the Sakuradite town.” 

Static buzzed briefly, before it silenced itself. “But that’s the main source of energy-“ 

“Better to have it destroyed than to let Britannia harness its power. Somehow information has leaked about the Sakuradite and I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that it’s what they’re after.” 

There was a pause, before she responded, “You’re right. What do you want me to do?” 

“I’m in charge of the operation,” Lelouch explained. “I need you to distract the Lancelot while I buy the people time to leave the village.” 

“My pleasure.” He could almost see her grin. “I was hoping I can finally face the infamous _white knight_ of Britannia. I can teach him a thing or two about nationalism.” 

The raven sighed. “As long as you don’t get too carried away. Just make sure you keep him preoccupied. I’ll wait for the all clear signal from Ohgi before launching the explosives. I want to make sure all entrances to the mines are permanently shut.” 

“Understood.” 

He heard footsteps approaching, and he turned to see none other than Suzaku Kururugi and his seemingly ever-present look of brooding anger. 

“Seven,” Lelouch smirked. “Anything I can help you with?” 

The brunet simply rolled his eyes and shook his head before walking the other way. 

*** 

“I think my father is starting to suspect me.” Lelouch paced around his room. 

C.C. yawned into the receiver. “Why do you think so?” 

“My next mission-“ 

“Is it with that Kururugi boy again?” 

“Yes,” Lelouch grumbled. 

“I like him. He calls you the most creative names. Plus, we’ve got a few people voluntarily hanging out here at the communications room just to hear what he comes up with next. It’s been Black Knights entertainment for _weeks_.” 

By _creative names_ , he was sure she meant insults. 

“ _C.C.”_ The prince warned. 

“Okay, okay. Back to the important stuff, because you’re the oh-so-almighty Lelouch, destroyer of all joy and happiness.” 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Lelouch pinched his nose bridge. “As I was saying, my next mission is to stake out Black Knights HQ. Though of course, _they_ aren’t aware it’s the main headquarters. My father’s provoking me. He’s seeing what I’m going to do next.” 

“What were you thinking of doing then?” 

“I’ll prepare a schedule of when Suzaku and I will be taking turns with the watch. When it’s my turn, you are all free to move and proceed as normal. I’ll be shutting off the earpiece during the stakeout in case Suzaku finds it, so just leave me messages using the code I created.” 

“I’ll relay the message to the others.” 

“Excellent.” 

*** 

It was _illogical_. 

As much as Lelouch hated to admit it, for some unknown reason bestowed upon them by the heavens, he was starting to _enjoy_ Suzaku Kururugi’s company. 

It was _absurd_. 

This man had literally done nothing but insult him day in and day out, yet somehow, he was starting to miss his sharp tongue. 

It was _insane_. 

Lelouch just couldn’t work it out. It’s so strange, so unfamiliar. 

“C.C.” He called out quietly. 

She answered immediately, as she was usually the one stationed at the communications room. “Is there a problem?” 

“Yes,” his voice was clipped. “I’m…” 

“Oh?” C.C. was starting to sound _really_ interested. “Something that has _Lelouch vi Britannia_ speechless? Now I really need to know.” 

“It’s nothing!” Lelouch cried out, before slapping his hand over his mouth, forgetting there might be guards outside his door. 

“Spill it, Lamperouge.” 

“I’m starting to have… feelings.” 

C.C.’s response was far from what Lelouch expected. The witch laughed. “Pay up, Kallen.” 

Violet eyes narrowed at the empty room, reminding himself to make sure C.C. _suffered_ when he returned to Black Knights HQ. “You bet-“ 

He could almost see the eye roll. “Oh, _please_ , Lelouch, since you’ve gone on this undercover mission, I couldn’t terrorize you in person, so this is the next best thing.” 

“ _C.C.”_ Lelouch growled. 


	8. The Arrest

“Prince Lelouch vi Britannia,” one of the guards stepped forward, “Under orders from Emperor Charles zi Britannia, you are under arrest for treason.” 

Violet eyes narrowed. “With what evidence?” 

“We have only been instructed to collect you, sir.” 

“And if I refuse?” 

****

The voice from behind him was sullen. “Then I have permission to take you by force or kill you, _your highness_.” 

Lelouch rolled his eyes and turned to the familiar voice. “Now, now, Suzaku, didn’t I tell you to call me-“ 

Suzaku scowled. “It doesn’t matter anymore,” he interrupted, taking the Gawain’s key from his pocket and locking Lelouch’s slender hands in cuffs. “I doubt you’re the Knight of Five any longer.” 

“You’re always so dramatic.” 

“Look,” Suzaku grabbed the other male by the scruff of the neck and pulled him closer. “I know you’re Zero, so drop the act,” he said lowly, before releasing the other male harshly and leading him to the cells underground. 

Green eyes settled on the terrified guards, “Leave us.” 

“Yes, sir!” They replied simultaneously, leaving hurriedly. 

“Zero?” Lelouch laughed coldly. “Where did you get that idea from?” 

“Don’t play dumb. I saw it all!” Suzaku grumbled between clenched teeth. 

They approached a turn and he guided the other male roughly. 

“Can’t a guy get any privacy around here?” The prince rolled his eyes. “Also, I’d appreciate it if you would stop throwing me around like a chewed-up toy _. I have legs_ , you know.” 

“ _Whatever,”_ Suzaku sighed, letting the prince go. “I seem to have forgotten how much of a smartass you can be.” 

“I thought we were past this, but it seems you can’t get over your childish whims, eh, Seven?” 

The Knight ignored the provoking comment, instead directing his attention to the stairs ahead. 

The prince continued speaking, “You know, I don’t understand what I’ve done to deserve this kind of treatment-“ 

Now _that_ comment – Suzaku couldn’t possibly ignore. 

He grabbed the raven and slammed him against the moss-ridden cobblestone wall. “I think I’ve got _plenty_ of good reasons, _Zero_ ,” Suzaku spat out. “Or have you forgotten? Maybe you were you too busy celebrating your victory for all the deaths you’ve caused? The lives you’ve ruined? The families you’ve torn apart?” 

“That actually hurt,” Lelouch commented, flicking the hair covering his eyes to the side. “Also, you’re making it sound like I’ve got some huge death toll. Don’t believe the lies the empire feeds you.” 

“You’ve got to be joking. _Of course you do_.” 

“Then it’s clear you don’t know much about me,” Lelouch scoffed, “Do me a favour and go through all my past missions, Seven, and tell me what you find,” the Britannian sighed and looked back up at Suzaku with dreadfully fake hopeful eyes. “You will visit me, won’t you?” 

“What kind of game are you playing?” 

“This isn’t a game. I’m simply trying to show you the truth, should you accept it.” 

Suzaku released him, leaving him in one of the cells and locking it promptly, keys dangling in his belt. It didn’t take long before the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind him. 

“He’s almost as dramatic as you are, Lelouch,” C.C. commented through the hidden earpiece. 

He rolled his eyes. “Who are you calling dramatic?” 

“Really, Lelouch? Have you _seen_ your Zero outfit?” 

“Look, this isn’t the time to be discussing my fashion sense. Or is any time for the matter!” 

“Fine,” C.C. huffed. “It seems everything you’ve predicted is coming into play. But are you _really_ sure about recruiting Suzaku? If he didn’t hesitate selling you out, then how do we know we can trust him? Naturally, the rest of the Black Knights leaders are also questioning this decision. He could end up becoming a double agent for Britannia and do us more harm than good.” 

Lelouch nodded, even though no one could see him in the dark cell. “You don’t know him like I do.” 

“Aw! Is Lelouch _in love_?” The girl in the other line teased. 

“No!” The Britannian replied defensively. “It is clear that Suzaku loves his country, and he will do everything to protect it and to revert it back to the way it was before. I’m sure my father has offered somewhere along the lines of giving him Japan, which makes this a little bit difficult, but I just need to make him see that his vision is impossible and that there are other ways to save Japan.” 

“He has a ridiculous hero complex,” Lelouch added, “But it’s because he genuinely wants to save everyone, and when he couldn’t, he gets disappointed with himself. Plus, his abilities in the Lancelot matches Kallen with the Guren easily. Having both of them in the same team is a very useful asset to the Black Knights.” 

“We just need to show him that Britannia is the wrong side somehow,” the former Knight of Five sighed. 

“I see,” there was a short pause before she continued, “But what will you do when this fails?” 

“ _If_ this fails, and I say this lightly, we’ll have to conduct the rescue mission to get me out of here and proceed with our back-up plan. I already have enough information about my father’s plans, so I don’t need to stay here any longer.” 

_Without Suzaku_ , he couldn’t say for some reason. Lelouch pondered to himself, wondering why the Japanese boy had been occupying his mind for the past few months he’s been a Knight of the Round. 

Suzaku was definitely worthy of the title of Seven in Britannia’s most elite group of soldiers. He was excellent in combat and tactics, physically capable of taking down any sort of enemy, but equipped with a sharp tongue, ready to spout whatever was on his mind without much thought. 

It annoyed Lelouch to death, but there was something about him… 

_It’s nothing_ , he shook it off, pushing it as far away as he can in the deep recesses of his mind. At a point so crucial to the Black Knights, he had other things to worry about. 

“You know, seeing as you love pushing all his buttons, I don’t see how this is going to work.” 

“Just trust me. I will get Suzaku Kururugi to join the Black Knights if it’s the last thing I do.” 


	9. Questions

“Emperor Charles wants to see you. Bismarck will be arriving shortly to escort you to his royal highness.” His voice was flat, lacking the energy it usually seemed to be so full of. 

From the corner of the cell, Lelouch sighed. “I really thought you’d visit me outside of official duty. It’s a huge shame, really. I thought we’ve bonded so well these past few months.” 

Suzaku’s green eyes trained forward, unwavering when he produced a dangling set of keys, ready to unlock the lone cell. “You know the drill. Stand and face the wall.” 

“Ignoring me, huh?” The raven stood from his spot, turning around and seeing nothing but cobblestone. He positioned his arms behind him and stayed still. “Did I say something you didn’t like?” 

The Knight said nothing as he seized Lelouch’s wrists and secured cuffs around them. “Move,” he ordered. 

“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?” Lelouch suggested, only to be met with a cold stare. “Jeez, you really aren’t in a good mood today.” 

“Stop it!” Suzaku shut his eyes tightly, his voice echoing back to him in the empty cell room. “ _Just stop_.” 

“What do you want me to stop? You’re going to have to be specific, otherwise, I’m afraid I can’t read minds-“ 

Lelouch was shoved against the wall, not able to decipher the sudden flash of emotions in Suzaku’s emerald green eyes. Suzaku had actually lifted him off the ground just slightly, and he felt the rough stones sear his back. 

  
“Just… just for _one second_ , can you stop being a smartass?” It sounded like a desperate plea hidden behind a face of false determination. 

“What do you want, Suzaku?” 

“The truth.” 

“Very well. Ask anything you want.” 

The brunet released him, and he dropped onto the floor as he lost balance. 

“I take it that you’ve done as I instructed and read on my previous case files?” He told the other as he tried to stand back up. 

Suzaku looked down. “Yes.” 

“And? What do you think?” 

“ _I_ think you’re messing my head,” he responded lowly, though the rhythm of uncertainty laced the shakiness of his voice. “It’s all you ever do!” 

“Oh please, Suzaku, after all we’ve been through, I’m sure you’re well aware I’m not the type to mess around. Especially something like this.” 

“Then how do you explain-“ 

“Everything?” Lelouch finished for him. “Why am I doing this? Betraying my own country and my family? Leading a hopeless rebellion against a military giant? Why did I request a place with the Knights of the Round?” 

“Answer me truthfully.” 

“Because, Suzaku,” The prince started, “You of all people should understand that the heavy hand of my father’s rule is cruel. His methods in subduing the public are inhumane, and there are even worse things happening behind the scenes, away from the prying eyes of the terrified. In the end, it all comes down to one thing that everyone wants. _Power_.” The last word was nearly a whisper. 

“-And my father seeks it most of all. Throughout these years, I feigned support for him and his regime, performing tasks I’m not entirely proud of, to prove my unwavering loyalty. I did this to dig deeper. To find the underlying plot behind all of my father’s exploits.” 

“And what did you find?” 

“Don’t you know, Suzaku? That the deeper you go, the darker it gets?” Lelouch whispered in the shell of his ear, before reverting back to his position, leaning against the wall. “What I found was human experimentation.” 

Suzaku stepped back in disbelief, “Why is he doing this?” 

“His little project is called _The Geass Order_ ,” Lelouch closed his eyes briefly, recalling the horrors of his findings, gulping back the bile forming in his throat. “As the name suggests, he wants to harness a power called _Geass_ , the power of kings. From what I’ve gathered, there are several kinds, but they manifest differently from one another, and it’s very unpredictable. From the power to stop time, to the alteration of thoughts and emotions. With this ability, Charles can control the universe, and he would have attained the highest form of power known to mankind.” 

Suzaku laughed dryly. “This is impossible. Such a power can’t possibly exist-“ 

“Oh, yes it can. After years and years of research, they’ve finally found it. They’ve been testing it on children in underground bases scattered in Britannia’s different colonies, and the procedure is nearly complete. I’ve been trying to stall the inevitable by cutting off their Sakuradite supply, but there’s only so much I can do. Soon enough, Charles will have the world in his hands, and we won’t be able to do a thing about it.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Suzaku tangled his fingers in his brown hair. 

“Because you can help me stop it, Suzaku.” Lelouch stepped forward, daring to move closer, “Join me. Join the Black Knights.” 

“I-“ Suzaku stammered. “But Japan-“ 

“Will be saved with our strength. You and I, working together? We’ll be unstoppable.” 

“I don’t-“ 

“Just think about it, Suzaku. But I would suggest thinking fast,” Lelouch spoke hurriedly. “Nothing good can ever come out of speaking with my father, not after my cover has been compromised. I don’t know what will come of this meeting, as my father’s actions are not something I can predict on a whim. Take my earpiece and keep it somewhere safe, or destroy it, for all I care. Whether you join us is completely up to you.” 

Suzaku followed his instructions and pocketed the miniscule black item, pocketing it quickly with shaky hands. 

Footsteps resounded from the hallway above, and Lelouch sighed. Soon enough, Bismarck stood at the foot of the stairs, nodding at Suzaku. 

“It’s time.” 


	10. The Ultimatum

From his vantage point on the grandeur golden throne, the emperor of Britannia towered over his son. There was no one else in the massive hall apart from the two, as even Bismarck had stepped out as soon as he brought the prince in and removed the cuffs that bound him. 

“Have you no gratefulness, boy?” Charles leered as soon as the door promptly shut. “I’ve given you everything you could possibly want, and this is how you repay me?” 

Violet eyes shone menacingly. “I owe you _nothing_.” 

“As always, you seem to foolishly underestimate what I can do to make your life a living hell.” 

“What else is there to take?” Lelouch laughed dryly. “I have nothing left to lose.” 

His father’s deep purple eyes searched his own, leaving the eleventh prince with a sense of exposure. Like Charles could read his mind somehow and see right through him. “I never thought I’d see the day that _you_ of all my children would succumb to naivety. I thought I raised you better than that. I have to say, I’m _extremely_ disappointed.” 

_He couldn’t possibly mean-_ Lelouch widened his eyes, but only for a brief moment. _He can’t show weakness. Not to Charles. If only he just had more time-_

“Nunnally.” 

Lelouch swallowed his fear, putting on a mask of indifference. “What about her? You can’t use her against me. She’s been dead for years.” 

A smug smile tugged the corners of his father’s lips, and the young Britannian clenched his fists behind him. “Except she isn’t, isn’t she?” He leaned forward, amusement flashing in his cruel gaze. “I have to say, I’m impressed with this one.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Of course you do. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re the one who staged her kidnapping after all.” Charles produced a small envelope, throwing the contents all over the pristine marble floor. “I know where she’s kept and all I need to do is say the word. _Try me_ , foolish boy, and reap the consequences.” 

The raven’s breath hitched, seeing Nunnally happily smiling in the photographs taken unbeknownst to her knowledge. 

_He found her._

Lelouch’s back slumped, feeling dejected. He cursed himself for his inability to keep the one person he cared about in the world safe from his father’s evil grasp. 

“Don’t you _dare_ touch her!” Lelouch shouted, feeling his entire body shake with anger. “Or I will _personally_ see you _dead_ .” 

“How adorable,” his father smirked maliciously. “I’ve always known your emotions will get the better of you someday.” 

_After everything he’s done to keep her safe._

__

“ _Please-“_ his voice cracked, and it was barely above a whisper. 

_After all these years of keeping her away from the cruelty of the world._

__

“I’ll do anything.” 

_After his promises of making the world a gentler place._

“That’s what I want to hear.” 

_He had failed._

Violet irises trained to the floor, refusing to look up. For once in his life, he didn’t know what to do, and it _terrified_ him. 

“I’d like you to be the first to know that I have completed my project.” Before Lelouch could let out any response, he affirmed the thoughts forming in his head, “Yes, the Geass order.” 

His mouth was dry, not knowing what else to say. _It was over._

“So, have you called me here to brag?” 

“Hardly. At this stage, my Geass is still gathering strength, and it uses up a tremendous amount of energy, to the point I can only use it once a day.” 

At this point, Lelouch was just confused. “Why are you telling me this?” He could just take the information with him when the Black Knights rescue squad broke in and collected him. Use it to his advantage and Charles would never see it coming. 

“Because I’m going to use it on you, and I want you to submit to it,” Charles said simply. “I’m not going to deny your usefulness, Lelouch. Just after the ability to harness the Geass power, I would regard you as one of the greatest assets of the empire, and I want to put it to good use. It’s a shame you had to switch sides. I had no choice but to resort to such methods.” 

Lelouch had too many questions, and very little time. 

“I’m sure you’re well aware of the consequences if you refuse.” 

He shut his eyes tightly. _Nunnally. He’ll hurt Nunnally._

The raven was at an ultimatum that left him with no other choice but to accept, and so that’s what he did. 

He had arranged prior plans for Ohgi to take over as the Black Knights leader should anything happen to him. He promised to care for Nunnally as if she was his own and keep her from harm, and this was all Lelouch depended on now. 

“Excellent,” Charles applauded. “Now, _Lelouch_ ,” his father’s eyes glowed a faint red, brandishing a bird like symbol in his left eye. “You are Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the most loyal servant of the Britannian empire. You are ruthless, willing to do whatever it takes to _win_. You are my Knight of Five, serving and protecting _me_ whatever the cost. You loathe the resistance cells across the Britannian colonies, wanting to eliminate every single one of them. You know nothing about forming the Black Knights nor your affiliation with it, and you will do _anything_ I ask of you with no hesitation.” 

There was a sudden headache, only growing stronger the more Charles spoke. Initially, he fought it, thinking he would be able to, but the thought of Nunnally in danger sent him spiralling and tipping off the edge. He dropped onto the floor, the cold hard surface pressing against his face and filling him with dread, his agonizing screams likely heard by the entire palace. 

He felt his thoughts, memories, and ideals stripped away from him, and as they fell further and further away, the unbearable pain soon became bearable, then reduced to nothing. 

Lelouch’s lips curved into a sly smirk, and his bright violet eyes were wild with the lustful desire to draw blood. 

****


	11. The New Prince

Suzaku received no further instructions that day. 

The earpiece was heavy in his pocket, tugging at his every being, raising unending questions that he couldn’t answer. 

As he wandered through the halls, he couldn’t help but wonder if his plan was bound to fail all along. _Was it doomed from the start?_ _Did he do all of this for nothing?_

__

And _if_ he did join the Black Knights, it’s not like their victory was guaranteed. Lelouch was good with his words, nearly convincing Suzaku that nothing could possibly go wrong, but he understood the gravity of the situation. It was a risk. 

_But was it a risk he was willing to take?_

If he betrayed the Britannian empire and switched sides and the Black Knights lost, what was he going to do then? The worst that can happen was Japan will remain a colony of Britannia and the mistreatments will never end. He will likely be executed for treason and he wouldn’t have another chance. 

He recalled the knightmare frame he fought back in Japan, the _Guren_ if he remembered correctly. She had excellent piloting skills that surpassed many Britannian pilots, _hell, possibly even some of the Knights of the Round_. With her on the same side, they stood a fighting chance. 

There were footsteps resounding from the other hallway, and to his surprise, it was Lelouch in his Knight of Five uniform, his cape trailing behind him with the breeze. 

He stared at the scene, absolutely baffled. 

“Hey, Lelouch!” Suzaku called out, catching up to him. 

Violet eyes dismissed him quickly, gazing at him with disgust and hatred. “That’s _Prince Lelouch_ to you, Eleven. Don’t think just because you’ve climbed the ranks of the Knights of the Round that you have the right to blatantly ignore royal authority.” 

_Did he just call me an Eleven?_

“I-“ Suzaku’s brows furrowed. “I’m sorry?” 

“Are you trying to apologise or ask a question?” Lelouch snapped, “Did you actually need something or are you just here to waste my time?” 

_What the hell did Charles do to you?_

“I apologise, your highness. It won’t happen again.” 

“Good,” Lelouch turned his heel and continued down the hall without another word. 

Lelouch wasn’t acting, Suzaku was certain. Never in the time he’s known the young prince was he ever called an Eleven. It was some weird ethics thing that Lelouch had going for him, and he kept his word on it. He was acting cold, colder than usual, with an arrogant demeanour that’s much _worse_ than when he first met him. 

_Could it be?_ Suzaku wondered, exploring the possibility that Charles had finally acquired the geass power and this was some sort of manifestation of it. 

But if that was true and Lelouch wasn’t in control – what did that mean for Japan? The Black Knights has no Zero to lead them, the face of hope and revolution that’s kept the people willing to fight for freedom. 

_Why did he care about the Black Knights?_ Suzaku wanted to slap himself. He stopped and thought about the idea some more, realising that if Charles truly had control over Lelouch, then he was going to take advantage of that, likely to send him to missions to slaughter whole towns and villages, innocent people that had done nothing wrong. Collecting more children for Charles’ experiments, sending them to their untimely deaths. 

He clenched his fists, storming to his private quarters as soon as he can and fishing out the black earpiece from his pocket. Hesitantly, he positioned it in his ear, pushed a small button, and heard static. 

“Uhm. Hello?” 

“Initiate rescue mission,” he heard a woman from the other side of the line order. _That voice_ … was familiar. “Suzaku.” 

“Something’s gone wrong,” he blurted out. 

It was official. He was a traitor. 

“Yeah, no shit,” she responded. “Name’s Kallen, by the way.” 

“Were you-“ 

“Yep. I’m the Guren pilot.” He heard a sigh. “What happened to Lelouch?” 

“Wait, you know Lelouch is Zero?” Suzaku asked, bewildered. 

“Yes. He revealed it to us when he gathered us all to create the Black Knights. He said he didn’t want any surprises coming our way with people trying to manipulate us with Zero’s identity. _Anyway_ , what happened?” 

Suzaku scratched the back of his head, trying to find out where to even begin. “Lelouch isn’t… Lelouch right now.” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific. Why do you have the communication device?” 

“Lelouch gave it to me before he was sent to a meeting with his father. He said that the emperor was unpredictable, and anything can happen, so he told me to keep this.” Suzaku ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. “I met with him just now. For one, he was actually released, which I’m really confused about because he’s being held for _treason_ and he’s just… acting different. He called me an Eleven.” 

“Oh, come on, Suzaku, that’s what all the Britannians call us.” He couldn’t quite see it, but he was sure there was an eye roll somewhere in that sentence.   
  
“No, you don’t understand. Not Lelouch. Even back when I did nothing but provoke him, he never called me that. It’s like he has his own rule about it or something.” 

He pictured a raised eyebrow. “What are you getting at?” 

“I’m saying that I think Charles has the power of geass and has somehow brainwashed Lelouch.” 

“Oh, _shit,_ ” there was a pause, before Kallen yelled out, “C.C.” 

He heard Kallen explain the situation to the new arrival. 

A new voice came up shortly after. “Suzaku, it is very possible that your theory is correct, and it can mean all sorts of things.” The girl, who Suzaku assumed was C.C. spoke, “But our top priority is getting Lelouch out of there. It’s better that we have him restrained at the Black Knights HQ rather than leave him out there as Charles’ lapdog. This is a matter of saving people’s lives.” 

Suzaku blinked. “Understood.” 

“Are you with us, Suzaku?” C.C. asked. “Are you our ally?” 

“Wait, C.C., you can’t be serious about this. What if he betrays us?” Kallen asked the other exasperatedly. “We barely know him-“ 

“Relax. Lelouch believed he can be trusted, so I will too. Right, Suzaku?” 

“You can count on me.” 


	12. The Not So Rescue 'Rescue' Mission

“Will you be _quiet_?” 

Suzaku stared at the raven, confused. He was carefully minding his own business to avoid clashes with the prince. “What? I didn’t say anything.” 

“It’s your face,” Lelouch waved his arm. “Stop thinking so loud. It’s annoying.” 

Now this is getting ridiculous. 

He had to fight every urge to roll his eyes. “My apologies for _inconveniencing_ you, your highness,” he gritted through clenched teeth. 

If he thought he hated Lelouch before, he _most definitely_ hated him now. This version of Lelouch was like _ten times_ the arrogance of the old one and doesn’t hesitate to show off his _incredibly annoying_ superiority complex. 

He was close, _so close_ , to punching him in the face to get some sense out of him. 

But he swallowed his anger. 

In just a few moments, Kallen and C.C.’s plan will fall into action, and he didn’t have to spend another nerve-wracking minute with the pissy prince. 

He’s been scheming with them, being their eyes and ears from within the empire. There was a brief window of chance where most of the knights were away on some mission or another, and even Bismarck was away for business, performing a routine check with the other Britannian colonies. 

In the palace, only Lelouch, Suzaku, and Gino remained. 

They did consider other options, but they were dismissed as soon as they were raised. 

Lelouch wasn’t stupid enough to be lured away from the safety of the palace and the Gawain, so that checked that one out. 

There was no chance that Suzaku was going to be able to singlehandedly take on Lelouch while inside the palace, so that was ruled out too. 

The last option was simple – an attack on Britannian forces. 

The Black Knights leaders didn’t spare many forces on the mission seeing its great risk of failure, but it was a fair call seeing as it was essentially a suicide mission, even with the reduced knights. Essentially, they’ll only be fighting Lelouch and Gino, as well as the palace guards, but Suzaku warned not to underestimate their power. 

But, as Kallen and C.C. had argued constantly, without Zero, the Black Knights couldn’t be used to their full potential. They might as well be non-existent. Their leader was the force that bound them all together, using their individual skills and abilities to succeed. 

Lelouch was a miracle maker, and no one could ever replicate that. 

So, they definitely needed the prince back one way or another. 

There was a sound of a distant explosion, and the ground shook slightly, sending ripples of miniature earthquakes throughout Pendragon. 

_They were here_ . 

“What was that?” Suzaku inquired innocently, feigning a look of surprise. 

_Two can play at the game of manipulation, Lelouch_ . 

The Knight of Five stood abruptly, seeing the red and orange embers from the palace gates. 

As expected, the prince shoved his slender hands into his pockets to produce the Gawain key. However, before he could (and therefore ending this whole mission _way_ too early), Suzaku grabbed hold of him, dragging him to the rear entrance of the palace. 

Suzaku saw the palace guards and knightmares ready to engage, heading for the blast. 

“What are you doing?” Lelouch demanded, “Let go of me!” 

“I’m protecting you!” Suzaku announced gallantly. “You’re my prince.” 

On the other end of the earpiece unbeknownst to the confused Britannian, C.C. and Kallen cackled. “Your acting is horrendous. This is not going to work,” Kallen commented as she let out bursts of laughter. “Oh god, _we’re going to die_ because of Suzaku’s horrible acting.” 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. _How about focus on your side of the mission!_

__

“I don’t need _your_ protection!” Lelouch tried to squirm his arm out of Suzaku’s death grip, but it wasn’t working as well as he thought it would. “ _We_ are his majesty’s Knights of the Round, we need to be heading _the other way_!” 

“But your highness, I couldn’t possibly let you get in the line of fire and put you in danger,” Suzaku grunted as they continued running through the halls. 

“If you could just get me in the Gawain, I’ll be just fine.” 

“No, sir, I’m afraid I can’t do that.” 

“Why not?!” 

“Judging from the location of the blast, I’m pretty sure the attackers have targeted the knightmare hangar.” 

“You seem to have forgotten,” Lelouch chuckled darkly. The unexpected line left Suzaku dazed and confused, distracting him promptly and allowing Lelouch to let go for a brief moment. “I have been working with the engineers to recreate a system where knightmare frames can effectively be summoned at will. So just leave this to me, Seven.” 

A brief moment was all he needed. Lelouch pressed a button on his knightmare key and the button illuminated flashing red lights, and within seconds, the Gawain was in sight and landing in the courtyard below them. 

“Oh,” was Suzaku’s first response. “I… definitely did not know you could do that.” 

“Unsurprising,” Lelouch commented flatly, before heading towards the steps. 

This was not good. Not good at all. 

“Seven!” Lelouch yelled out from the bottom of the stairs. “Move and be useful!” 

_Shit._ They didn’t anticipate this. 

What was he meant to do now? 

His legs moved automatically, following Lelouch to the lower floor and getting in the second seat of the Gawain’s knightmare frame. “I’m afraid the feature has only been set on the Gawain as a prototype, but I’ll be happy to let Lloyd know that it’s functioning as expected.” 

“Do you need me to do anything?” Suzaku asked, perplexed. He stared at the countless controls in the Gawain, now understanding the complexity of the knightmare frame from all the stories. 

“No,” Lelouch immediately replied. “I’m going to send you to the Lancelot, and we’ll fend off the attackers. Going forward, I am in command.” 

“Yes, sir,” Suzaku replied hesitantly, hoping Kallen and C.C. were listening to the conversation to know what was happening. All he heard was static on the other line, so he couldn’t be sure. 

Lelouch initiated the flight sequence and from the distance, he could see a couple of enemy knightmare frames engaging the palace guards. He noticed the Guren and a couple of others he hadn’t seen before, albeit not as impressive as the red machine. There was another that caught his attention, a _pink_ knightmare, standing out with its decent abilities. 

Now in the middle of the battle, Lelouch activated the defence shield around the knightmare, allowing Suzaku safe passage to the Lancelot. 

“It’s that knightmare,” Lelouch glared at the Guren. He turned on the Knights of the Round communications platform, “Three, Seven, our primary objective in this mission is to eliminate the Guren. It’s their best weapon. We need to take this chance to take it out once and for all.” 

Making sure it was off, Suzaku pressed the button for access to the Black Knights frequency. “Kallen, did you hear that?” 

“I’m actually pretty flattered.” 

“ _Kallen!_ ” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the target. I’ll be fine, Suzaku.” 

“What do we do now?” 

“The Gawain isn’t very skilled in attacking, especially with just one person in the cockpit. I think at this point, we need to allocate all resources in taking down the Tristan.” 

“Kallen, Gino is the _ace pilot of the Knights of the Round._ ” 

He heard her scoff, “And _I’m_ the ace pilot of the Black Knights.” 

Suzaku watched in horror as the Guren charged straight for Gino, blades ready to attack. 

The Tristan braced itself for the attack, prepared for the contact that never came. Though the Guren was clearly launching a close combat attack, Kallen instead powered up something she called the Radiant Wave Surger, shooting wide range and directly in contact with the Tristan, stopping the float system mid-air. 

Gino spoke through the radio, “My controls… I can’t use anything!” 

“Hm, we haven’t seen that before,” Lelouch commented. “Somehow the Black Knights have equipped the Guren with the ability to shut down knightmare systems. Interesting.” 

“Kallen, can’t you just do the same to the Gawain?” Suzaku assessed the battlefield. If she did, then this would be over soon, and they’ll have Lelouch in tow. 

“No,” Kallen admitted. “It uses up a lot of energy, and my fillers can’t afford another attack.” 

“Seven!” 

“Awaiting your orders, your highness.” 

“Boot up the V.A.R.I.S. to maximum power,” the prince ordered. “I’ll engage the Guren in the meantime.” 

Suzaku did as he was told, watching the bar increase. “V.A.R.I.S. ready for firing, your highness.” 

The Guren attached itself to the Gawain without warning. “Use full burst.” 

“But your highness-“ 

“ _Follow your orders, Seven!_ ” Lelouch yelled out. “If I’m going down, then I’m taking the Guren with me!” 

“ _Lelouch_ , the Gawain doesn’t have an ejection system, you’ll die!” 

“Seven, choose your next moves carefully. This is _treason_.” 

He clenched his fists, smashing it against the controls. “I _refuse_ to kill you.” 

“If this is about my father, I assure you that you wouldn’t be held accountable-“ 

“This isn’t about your father!” Suzaku cried out, his hands shaking violently. “I… I can’t kill you, Lelouch.” 

“I wish I didn’t have to resort to this,” Lelouch warned, his voice dangerously low. “But you leave me with no choice. As soldiers of Britannia, it is our duty to protect the empire no matter what the cost, and you have clearly failed your duty, Seven.” 

“What are you doing?” Code began to appear before him at alarmingly fast rates, and Suzaku wasn’t sure what was happening. He’s never seen anything like this before. 

“Taking over your knightmare, Seven.” 

“Lelouch, no, you can’t-“ 

“Yes, I can, and I will! Now, attack!” 

Suzaku stared at the words on the screen in abject horror. 

_V.A.R.I.S. FULL BURST INITIATED._


	13. Captured

“Where’s Suzaku?” 

Amber eyes landed on the redhead that walked into the room, and she sighed, “The same place he’s been since we’ve left Pendragon,” C.C. pointed at the corner – at the dejected brunet clutching his knees, still in his tattered Knight of the Round uniform and his cape surrounding him like a cocoon. 

They only narrowly escaped the blast. 

As it turned out, C.C. was the pilot of the pink knightmare, and as the blast fired, she was able to exert all of her knightmare’s power to throw off the trajectory of the concentrated beam of pure energy by driving straight into the Lancelot. 

It ended up destroying most of the Gawain, but not enough to fully disintegrate it. The Guren also took a lot of damage, but they salvaged as much as they can. In the end, they were able to take the unconscious prince out of the knightmare frame and take him to Black Knights HQ. 

“He’s _still_ having an existential crisis?” Kallen raised an eyebrow. “Though in saying that, I guess I lose the bet,” she handed the green-haired girl a twenty-dollar bill. “Damn it, Kururugi, I really thought you’d have your shit together by the time we got here.” 

But the former Knight of Seven wasn’t listening. 

Instead, he was rocking back and forth, muttering quietly, “I’m a traitor to Britannia. How could I let this happen? Or even better, _why_ did I let this happen?” 

He shut his eyes, “All those years I’ve worked to get into a position high enough to make a difference and save Japan, to get into the elite Knights of the Round, and _for what?_ To save Lelouch vi Britannia? _The Lelouch vi Britannia_?” 

“Why did I throw it all away?” Suzaku tugged at his hair in frustration. “I don’t even _care_ about him. Why did I have to betray the empire?” 

“I guess he does make really good onigiri _and_ he makes my favourite Japanese dishes… he never treated me any different like all the other Britannians did, at least not before Charles brainwashed him. In a way, he’s a nice person when he wants to be-“ 

“ _No!_ No way. Lelouch vi Britannia is _not a nice person!_ He’s responsible for many deaths and he’s ruined so many lives.” 

“-But after reading all of those case files and after talking to C.C. and Kallen, it appears he’s always tried to evacuate villages before executing orders to destroy them, and then the Black Knights would offer them a place to stay. So maybe he isn’t entirely accountable for-“ 

“Ugh! What am I saying? Why-“ 

C.C. sighed. “Are you done yet? You’re starting to freak everyone out.” 

Emerald green eyes finally moved its gaze from the concrete floor to the impatiently waiting C.C., finally realising she was in the room. “Did you manage to break Charles’ geass on Lelouch?” 

Kallen leaned against the wall near the door, folding her arms over her chest. “No, not yet. At this rate, we don’t know how to. C.C. was a former scientist of the Geass Order and she’s still working on it.” 

“At this rate, I can only think of one solution.” C.C. paced in the room, “When I was working for the Geass Order, I happened upon a peculiar geass ability, though if its fully functioning, I’m not too sure. It’s the ability to reverse geass.” 

“That’s great! How do we use it?” Suzaku jumped up from his corner of guilt and despair, suddenly full of hope. 

“It’s not that easy. As far as I know, only one person has it, and I don’t even know if he’s still alive.” 

Kallen pushed herself off the wall, “Do you have a name? I’ll get someone to run it and hopefully we can dig something up.” 

“Jeremiah Gottwald.” 

“Alright, got it,” Kallen left immediately, barking out orders as she left. 

“Do you want to see him?” C.C. asked, referring to Lelouch. 

Suzaku sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything-“ 

C.C. shook her head. “I think you underestimate how much you mean to him.” 

He laughed dryly. “ _Me?_ Mean something to _Lelouch_?” 

“Just… try to talk to him, okay?” 

“Fine. I really doubt I can change anything though.” 

He followed C.C. through a series of hallways, populated with Black Knights members, who stared at him like he’s grown a second head. Suzaku eventually realised it was because of his uniform, and he felt vulnerable suddenly. 

“You have a change of clothes in your room,” C.C. handed him a key. “I was waiting for you to get out of your existential crisis before explaining.” 

Suzaku nodded, accepting the key. When C.C. stopped in front of a door, he sighed. “Is he in there?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What do I even say?” 

C.C. shrugged. “Just be yourself.” 

“Be… _myself_?” 

“Yep,” she opened the door and shoved Suzaku in, met by the deadly violet glare of the prince, carefully restrained in the middle of the room. She stayed by the door, shutting it and leaning against the wall. 

“You traitor!” 

“Please don’t remind him. He’s only _just_ gotten out of his existential crisis over it. He doesn’t need another one.” 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Really? _I’m_ the traitor? _You’re Zero!_ ” 

Lelouch laughed humourlessly, “As if I would resort to such treachery.” 

“Yes,” Suzaku’s face fell into a deadpan look. “You really would.” 

“Just you wait, Seven,” Lelouch bared his teeth. “ _When_ I get out of here, I will personally _see you dead_.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Suzaku challenged. 

“I miss the bickering!” C.C. chuckled. “I liked it more when you two were fighting. It was a lot more entertaining.” 

“Well I’m glad someone finds this amusing.” 

“Oh, come on, Suzaku, don’t look at me like that.” 

Suzaku glanced at the (very much) fuming prince, then back at C.C. “I’ll try again tomorrow. For now, I just want to get into more comfortable clothes.” He looked down at his uniform, singed at the edges and stained. 

“Fair enough,” C.C. commented. “The elevators are at the end of the hall. I’ll come get you before dinner to show you the dining hall.” 

He nodded, and thankfully, Lelouch had kept his mouth shut as he left the room. It wasn’t too difficult to find his personal quarters, being just a floor down and close to the stairwell. 

_I think you underestimate how much you mean to him,_ C.C.’s voice echoed in his head, replaying the line over and over. 

_No_ , Suzaku shook his head, as if doing so was going to throw the thought away. But it lingered. 

_What did C.C. mean by that?_ He couldn’t help but wonder. 

_No_ , it didn’t matter. 

But if that was truly the case – why did he want it to be true? 


	14. Sleep Talking

“Does it really have to be you?” Lelouch huffed, arms folded over his chest as he sat on the bed. 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Believe me, if I had a say in the matter, this is the last place I want to be.” He dragged the wooden chair close to the door and sat comfortably, leaving his belongings at his feet. 

“Considering you are all under this grand illusion that I’m Zero, shouldn’t I get to choose who has to keep watch?” 

C.C. laughed, setting the tray of food down on the table. “I have to admit that you’re getting pretty creative.” 

“C.C., he talks too much,” the newest Black Knight member whined, “I liked him more when he was gagged.” 

In a dramatic fashion, C.C. gasped loudly, “Oh, I didn’t peg you as the kinky type, Suzaku.” 

“No!” Suzaku’s cheeks flushed scarlet. “That’s not what I- Ugh!” He’s been personally targeted for attacks from C.C. and Kallen since they arrived, realising soon enough how the two girls entertain their quieter Black Knight days. 

“You’re too cute.” C.C. glanced around the room before her amber eyes landed on Suzaku. “Alright. Everything should be all set. If you need anything, use the pager. Don’t have too much fun!” 

And just like that, Suzaku was once again alone with his most favourite person in the world. 

_Not_ . 

“I like it more when Kallen keeps watch. She’s feisty _and_ fun. When _you’re_ keeping watch, you just sit and brood,” Lelouch stood, playing with the trinkets in well, _his_ room, though he doesn’t remember that. 

Suzaku ignored him, instead focusing on his dinner, unwrapping it carefully and taking a bite. 

The prince’s nose crinkled, and his expression morphed to one of disgust. “Is that tuna?” 

The brunet couldn’t help but chuckle. Some things just never change. “Yes. It’s a tuna onigiri.” 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“It’s just… we’ve had this exact same conversation on one of our missions some time ago. The funniest part is that you ended up making these yourself because you liked them so much. _And_ … even better, you started making some especially for _me_.” 

“Very funny.” 

Suzaku shrugged. “Honestly, at this point, I don’t really care anymore whether you believe me or not.” 

“This other Lelouch you speak of… were you in a romantic relationship with him?” 

The Japanese teen nearly spit out his onigiri. “N-no, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he laughed nervously. “Also, you say that as if you’re not the same person.” 

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “You talk about memories with him very fondly.” 

“ _Whatever_ ,” Suzaku focused his attention on his second onigiri, thinking about it for a moment, before tossing it to Lelouch. “It was never like that.” _And it never will be at this rate._

“Oh?” Lelouch stopped for a moment, staring at the onigiri like it was from space. “I suppose I can try it to prove you wrong.” He took a bite from the rice dish and his eyes widened. 

“I suppose now you’re going to tell me it tastes absolutely horrendous and you can’t finish it?” Suzaku smirked. 

“It’s…” Lelouch hesitated. “Not bad.” 

That was better than what he thought he was going to get. 

“So where _is_ Kallen? She’s usually the one who keeps watch.” 

Suzaku flinched, thinking he was hearing _genuine_ concern from the brainwashed Lelouch vi Britannia. It made him wonder if it was his memories resurfacing somehow. Meanwhile the other part of him was bitter and laced with jealousy. 

_Jealousy?_ Suzaku’s breath hitched. _No, that can’t be it._

__

Hang on, _why was he addressing Kallen by her first name?_

“She’s on a mission,” Suzaku replied, his voice clipped. 

“Did I touch a nerve?” A smirk tugged the corners of his lips. 

“ _No_.” 

Lelouch chuckled. “You’re an open book. I bet I’d be able to spot your emotions from the moon.” 

“ _Whatever_.” 

“So… I have a question for you, Seven.” Lelouch tapped his chin, “Wait, I don’t believe I can call you that anymore, huh? I guess we’ll have to compromise.” 

“What do you want?” Suzaku sighed. 

“Well, _Kururugi,_ I just want to know why you hesitated,” Lelouch stared at him expectantly. “If you hated me so much that you were willing to betray the empire, why didn’t you fire the V.A.R.I.S. when I ordered you to? Wouldn’t that have been your best chance at getting rid of me?” 

“I-“ he stopped, hesitating. The truth was… he didn’t know, and he didn’t want Lelouch of all people to know that. 

“Nothing to say?” The prince smirked. 

“I don’t owe you any explanation.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

The hanging question between them left them with deafening awkward silence, and not even Lelouch was trying to provoke him anymore. To pass the time, he pulled out the Lancelot manual that included the newest changes that the Black Knights engineer, Rakshata, had installed. He familiarised himself with the new controls and features, impressed with a fair few. 

He had submerged himself into the manual so deeply that when he looked back up, Lelouch had already drifted off the sleep, which was… an odd sight. 

The prince looked so peaceful. But then the smooth expression distorted to one of pain, his brows crunched together, and eyes squeezed shut. “Don’t you dare touch Nunnally!” He cried out in his sleep. 

His voice was so desperate, so filled with longing. 

Then he woke up, with a wild glint flashing in his eyes, before returning to an expression of indifference, as if nothing had happened. As if he didn’t just jolt awake from a nightmare. 

*** 

“Anything to report?” C.C. asked when his watch ended, and his spot was replaced by Tamaki Shinichiro. 

They were in the dining hall for breakfast, and Suzaku set down his tray on the table, before scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, he had a nightmare of some sort.” 

“A nightmare?” C.C. sat across him with her own tray. 

He nodded. “About Nunnally.” 

Suddenly, C.C.’s expression turned grim. “What about Nunnally?” 

“It was very vague. He just said, _‘Don’t you dare touch Nunnally’_ and that’s it. He woke up, went back to bed, and it didn’t happen again.” Suzaku shrugged, shoving a spoonful of scrambled eggs in his mouth. 

“I think somehow… something is starting to break his walls down,” C.C. nodded, more to herself. “I think Nunnally might be in danger. It might be why Charles’ geass is working on Lelouch so much stronger than I expected.” 

The comment made Suzaku stop chewing, pleased that he was able to make a difference, albeit how little it might be. It was still a step towards getting the old Lelouch back. 

At the thought, his heart fluttered. 

“Nunnally?” Suzaku tilted his head. “I thought she’s dead?” He recalled the books he read about the vi Britannia line – the tragedy that was Marianne’s assassination and Nunnally’s disappearance years later. 

The green-haired girl shook her head. “Lelouch staged that kidnapping to get her away from his father. He’s kept her all this time in a remote location, far from anywhere really. No one knows about it except Lelouch, Kallen, and me.” 

_Of course Lelouch would stage his little sister’s kidnapping._

“And you think she might be in danger?” 

She nodded. “Yes, I think Charles used Nunnally to get Lelouch to submit to his geass, and if anything is going to convince Lelouch to stand down, it’s definitely going to be Nunnally. Wait a minute, Suzaku, where are you going?” 

He stood abruptly, ready to leave, “Tell me where she is, and I’ll bring her back.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” 

  
“Why not?” 

C.C. sighed, “You can’t just charge without a plan, Suzaku. If Charles knows where she is, I’m sure there will be someone there to stand guard.” 

“I can handle it!” 

“What if it’s Bismarck?” Amber eyes challenged him silently. “What if it’s the rest of the Knights of the Round? You can’t just take all of them on singlehandedly.” She folded her arms. “Besides, we need to wait for Kallen to return from her mission anyway.” 

“But why do we need Jeremiah to save Nunnally?” 

“Jeremiah Gottwald is the most loyal servant of the vi Britannia line. He disappeared after Marianne’s death as he strongly believed he had failed them and wasn’t worthy to be their guard. We need him because he will do absolutely _anything_ in his power for the vi Britannians. We’ll need his help to retrieve Nunnally, then under Nunnally’s orders, he should be able to reverse Charles’ geass on Lelouch. So, _sit back down_. Everything is under control.” 

He calmed his anger, did as C.C. told, and finished his breakfast. 


	15. Kallen's (Mis)Adventures

Kallen Kozuki has gone on many, _many_ missions for the Black Knights. 

But _never_ , not once in these numerous missions, has she ever found herself standing in the gates of a rundown orange farm, backpack slung behind her back lazily and wearing the _itchiest_ hat in existence. 

_Lelouch_ , Kallen growled internally. _I’ll get you for this._

She didn’t think she had to take it this far, but _no_ , C.C. _insisted_ that she had to look the stupid part. 

So here she was, in the most uncomfortable clothes, _without her Guren_. 

She felt dreadfully naked. 

A woman with light blue hair approached her from one of the houses, smiling at the new arrival. “Can I help you?” 

“I’m Kallen,” she put on a wide smile. “I called on the phone earlier… about the seasonal orange picking job?” 

“Ah,” the lady clapped her hands once, though her expression was mixed with a look of confusion. “Pleasure to meet you Kallen. When I looked over your resume, I’m afraid I thought you were a male! I’m terribly sorry-“ 

_Kallen. It’s K-A-L-L-E-N. Not Collin, or Colin. KALLEN!_

__

Instead, she forced out another smile. “I get that all the time. It’s a common mistake, really.” _For people who can’t read._

__

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Villetta Nu. I run this small orange farm. I take it you don’t have experience in the area?” 

“No, I’m afraid not, but I’m a quick learner,” Kallen assured her, which the other lady seemed to accept. 

Villetta nodded. “We could always use extra hands here at the farm. Being this far out, we don’t normally have people applying for the positions! So, I really appreciate your interest in working with us, Kallen.” She raised a hand, and Kallen shook it promptly. “Let me introduce you to our veteran picker, Jerry. He’ll show you the ropes. You’ve come a bit late in the season as its pretty much all done, but it’s a good time to learn the process.” 

Kallen’s hopes lifted. _Jerry,_ she thought. That was a reasonable nickname for Jeremiah! Maybe, _just maybe,_ she’s finally found him, and she can finally go home, win the bet against C.C., get Lelouch’s memories back, and beat his ass promptly for all the trouble he’s put her through. _Oh,_ and saving Japan. That’s definitely important too. 

When she saw the mop of teal hair, she wanted to do a somersault. 

_Yes!_ She cheered internally. _That’s definitely him_ , based off the pictures that C.C. showed her, albeit a little bit older. 

“Jerry, meet our newest recruit, Kallen!” Villetta introduced, bubbling with radiant energy. “I’ll leave you guys to it. I have to attend to phone calls in the office. If there are any problems, please do not hesitate to let me know.” 

“Hello Kallen,” ‘Jerry’ greeted politely. 

The redhead checked the woman had returned inside the building before letting her smile slip. “ _Jeremiah_.” 

“I haven’t gone by that name in such a long time,” Jeremiah sighed, heading towards the building he had come from, and Kallen followed a few strides behind him. “I would even go as far as to say Jeremiah is a different person. I’m Jerry, the orange picker.” 

_Jerry the orange picker my ass._

“You’re going to have to come with me,” she ordered. 

“That is not my life anymore!” Jeremiah turned away, tending to his oranges, seemingly checking the quality of each one, before proceeding to separate them into different woven baskets. 

“Listen, if you’re not going to come willingly, I’m going to have to force you-“ 

Jeremiah raised a single orange, “Would you classify this as a satisfactory orange? Only the best meets my standards and as the newest employee of the farm, you need to know these things.” 

“You aren’t listening to me! You need to-“ 

“Why don’t you take a closer look!” Jeremiah _threw_ the orange at her, hitting her square in the face and revealing a _very much_ angry face. 

Kallen clutched her eye, now searing in pain. _From an orange._ “What did you do that for?!” 

That was going to leave a mark. _Shit,_ there goes twenty bucks again. They had bet that she would return unscathed, but that clearly wasn’t the case now. _All because of what? An orange!_

“ _You_ aren’t listening to me,” the teal-haired man replied flatly. “I’ve told you once and I will tell you again, I am no longer a servant of the Britannian empire. I am now a simple orange picker, only wanting to live a different life.” He sighed. “If you aren’t here to learn the way of the orange, then I suggest you leave,” he gestured at the gate. “And I’ll explain to Villetta how this was all a mix up.” 

_Way of the orange?! Was this a fucking cult?_

“I did not travel all this time,” Kallen took steps forward, fists clenched tightly, “To _finally_ find you after scouring twenty-seven _orange farms_ and returning empty handed!” 

“You can and you will,” the orange picker huffed, relocating a full basket of oranges to another side of the storage facility. “Door’s right there, Kallen.” 

“You would just abandon your duties _just like that_?” Kallen raised an eyebrow. “ _Refuse_ to help the vi Britannians because of your own stupid selfish desire to _pick oranges_? What would Marianne think?” 

Jeremiah turned slowly, anger evident in his features. “You dare speak her name?!” 

C.C. did tell her that if all else failed, she could bring up Marianne. Jeremiah was the most loyal servant anyone could have, and thankfully it was attached to the late empress rather than the empire itself. 

Such resilient loyalty was bound to be dangerous on the opposite side of the fight. 

“Yes, and I’ll say it a thousand more times if I have to,” Kallen scowled, dropping her bag to the floor. “Point is, Lelouch and Nunnally are in danger and you have the power to help them, but instead you’re here, refusing to come with me.” 

“After my failure to protect my empress Marianne, I had decided upon myself to leave. At the time, I believed my abilities weren’t going to be enough to defend Marianne’s children and I still believe I am still incapable of doing so. I am bound to fail again,” he looked down his hands, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“Look,” Kallen looked at the dejected Britannian fiercely, “This is your chance to serve them once more, Jeremiah. _Prove_ to them that you’re still here for them. You’ve sworn loyalty to Marianne, have you not? Doesn’t that loyalty extend to her own blood as well? They need you now more than ever, Jeremiah.” 

Jeremiah finally raised his head, nodding, and placing his clenched fist over his chest. “Yes, and I will do it over and over again. I will do _anything_ , risk my life, to protect Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally!” 

_Great, now he’s all worked up._

“Good,” Kallen smiled. _Her work here was done!_ “Now, if we could just go back the way I came-“ 

“No,” Jeremiah interrupted. “The orange picking process is nearly over. I need to make sure this batch is ready to go before leaving. Villetta has no one else in the property to assist her with the oranges. I couldn’t possibly just leave on short notice.” 

Kallen bit her lip, staring at the baskets upon baskets of oranges that they’d undoubtedly have to go through. “Fine, I’ll help.” 

A week later, when they returned to Black Knights HQ with a basket of freshly picked ripe oranges, Kallen glared at anyone who dared ask anything about it. 

C.C. gave her a devious look, wiggling her eyebrows. “I thought you said you were going to come back unscathed, huh?” 

Kallen rolled her eyes, handing the green-haired witch a twenty. 


	16. Jeremiah Got(Wild)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pls laugh at my chapter title ;-;

“Have no fear,” Jeremiah cried out, one leg propped on an empty box and his arm in a charging motion. “Princess Nunnally and Prince Lelouch, I will save you!” 

****

Suzaku stared at his theatrics, leaning close to Kallen to whisper, “Is he always like that?” He finished zipping up his Black Knights uniform, snug and fitting nicely. 

The redhead glared at the former orange picker, rolling her eyes. “Don’t even get me started. If the vi Britannians had a fan club, this guy is definitely the one who started it. Plus, after picking oranges with _him_ for a week, I’m sick of all his fanboying.” 

One of the Black Knights leaders, Kaname Ohgi, stepped forward to brief them, “Your mission today is to retrieve Nunnally vi Britannia.” He glanced at the Black Knight members that volunteered for the mission – Suzaku, Kallen, C.C., and Jeremiah, nodding once. “The coordinates have been set on your knightmare frames, ready for navigation. Kallen will be leading the mission and while you’re all out on field, I’ll have Tamaki watch over Zero.” 

They collectively nodded in agreement, and Kallen broke the silence with her authoritative voice, “Let’s do this!” 

Knightmare keys were fished out immediately, activating the machines and unlocking their cockpits. Suzaku hopped into the new and improved Lancelot, feeling a little bit guilty that he took it away from Lloyd and agreed on modifications by his apparent engineer rival, Rakshata. 

“So, what exactly is happening?” Suzaku asked Kallen on a private channel. “Why can’t we just ask Jeremiah to remove the geass now?” 

The Black Knight appeared on his screen, seemingly preoccupied with preparing the Guren, pressing a couple of button sequences. “It’s a little bit tricky. If we send Jeremiah with Lelouch in his current state, we might end up losing an ally _and_ risk Lelouch busting out. Don’t forget – Jeremiah’s loyalty lies with the vi Britannians and he will not hesitate to follow any order coming from them. So, if we get Nunnally first, we don’t have to take that risk.” 

His heart dropped at the thought of losing Lelouch to Charles like last time. If it happened again, they’d never be able to get him back. The Black Knights will lose Zero, and Suzaku… will lose Lelouch. 

Suzaku nodded, “Fair enough. Also… Kallen, where are we going?” Only numbers popped up in his screen as their destination, which didn’t really give much away. 

“It’s a safehouse near Mt. Fuji, so by knightmare flight, it won’t take too long,” Kallen explained. “Nunnally has one guard, Sayoko. Quite ironically, she used to be their maid, but she’s also trained well in the martial arts to protect them in case the need arises for it.” 

Emerald green eyes widened. “Oh, my family used to have a shrine there. I’m not too sure if it’s still standing after the invasion though.” He tried to picture the shrine he hadn’t seen in so long, only vaguely remembering the details. “If Nunnally has a guard, then why hasn’t she notified anyone about their predicament?” 

“Thing is,” Kallen launched the Guren’s flight sequence and Suzaku followed suit, making sure to trail the convoy of knightmare frames in the air. “Sayoko’s been reporting everyday, and she said so herself that nothing is out of the ordinary. So, we’re under the assumption they aren’t aware of the danger.” 

“Is it possible that she’s defected to the Britannians?” He asked hesitantly. It wasn’t as if he knew much about Sayoko anyway, so all he could do was suggest options from a third-party perspective, exploring every possible avenue. 

She immediately shook her head. “No, Sayoko would never betray Lelouch and Nunnally. Her loyalty is unquestionable, much like orange boy’s. We believe that someone’s keeping watch, ready to attack at Charles’ command.” 

“And we don’t know who it is?” 

“No. We didn’t want to risk being spotted and compromise Nunnally’s safety. At this point, it can be anyone, but most likely a knight of the round. Charles won’t send more than one if he can help it. His knights are much more needed elsewhere.” 

Suzaku nodded and that was that. 

They arrived about an hour later, landing the knightmares a safe distance away just in case, kept tucked in a clearing in the woods. 

Kallen hopped out of her knightmare, followed by the others. “Alright, all we know is that there is a threat to Nunnally’s safety. At this point, we do not know who it is and where they could possibly be. We don’t know if there are multiple enemies or just one. We need to be careful.” 

“Now, Suzaku’s been working with Rakshata to install a special feature in all the knightmares here today. At the press of this button,” Kallen showed an elevated bump in the side of the knightmare key, “Your respective knightmares will come to you.” 

It was the same feature that Lelouch worked on with Lloyd. Once Suzaku told Rakshata about that, he wasn’t able to leave the room until she was done designing the prototype. It was funny seeing how alike those two crazy engineers are. 

“We’ll have to split up because we have a lot of ground to cover.” Kallen produced a map from her pocket, “Suzaku scope out the South, Jeremiah, the north, I will take the east, and C.C. the west. Time is of the essence here, so complete your sections as soon as you can. Page everyone else once you’ve found something.” 

“I’ll be there soon, my princess!” Jeremiah called out, heading out with his gear. 

Suzaku slung the backpack securely, before following the map Kallen drew out. He trekked through the woods quickly but quietly, keeping his eyes trained on his surroundings and watching for the slightest movement. 

He followed the trail for nearly an hour before hearing the sound of a distant explosion. He turned on the pager, “What was that?” 

There was only static, and Suzaku’s mind raced. 

“Team!” Kallen’s voice was cutting off every now and then, and he strained his hearing to understand her properly, “Jeremiah’s found the target and has engaged. He is the Knight of Ten. Luciano Bradley.” 

Suzaku started sprinting back to the clearing, pressing the button to summon his knightmare, and jumping in quickly to follow the sound of explosions. “I’m on my way!” 

“Shit!” Kallen cried out, disappearing into bouts of static. 

“Kallen?!” Suzaku tried contacting her through a private channel instead, which he was relieved to have her answer. 

“New mission,” Kallen’s eyes were fierce, ready to attack, “Luciano’s blasted the mountain, which is causing a land slide as we speak. Meet me at the safehouse. We need to get Nunnally and Sayoko out! For now, C.C. will help Jeremiah.” 

“On it!” Suzaku changed the course of the Lancelot, heading to the opposite side instead. He found a log cabin lodged in the greenery, with Kallen sending out micro blasts to destroy the rocks that were rolling down the mountain before they could touch the safehouse. 

“Let me deal with the rocks. Head inside and find them!” 

From a distance, he could see Jeremiah’s knightmare engaging with the very much familiar knightmare that was _the Percival._

Focusing his attention back on the mission, Suzaku barged through the safehouse’s doors, checking room by room for Nunnally and Sayoko. He had finally found them in a safe room lodged underneath the living room, hidden by a thick rug that had thankfully been moved so the door was visible. 

As he opened the door, Suzaku yelled out, “I am with the Black Knights. I’m trying to help you escape.” 

He could see Sayoko was prepared to attack but had stood down after hearing his statement. She nodded once, moving and revealing Nunnally behind her, tucked and hidden. “Don’t be scared, Nunnally. I’ll protect you.” 

Suzaku carried her carefully in his arms, smiling fondly. “Ready?” 

Nunnally smiled shakily, before nodding. “Yes.” 

“Hold on!” He ran back to front door with Sayoko following behind him. When they reached the Lancelot, Sayoko picked up Nunnally and waited for Suzaku to get into the cockpit. 

“Suzaku! I can’t hold these off much longer!” 

“On it!” He scooped them up through the Lancelot carefully, activating the flight system and relocating them to Kururugi shrine, which he was pleased to find was still standing and very much away from the disaster. Once he was sure they were safe, he returned to the safehouse, helping Kallen control the landslide to stop it from harming the civilians in the nearby village. 

*** 

Their mission was finally complete. 

Kallen and Suzaku managed to fend off the landslide, and C.C. and Jeremiah had managed to destroy the _Percival_. 

They had Nunnally and Sayoko safe and sound in the Black Knights HQ, and they had explained everything to the younger vi Britannian sibling, who gave the order to Jeremiah. 

Of course, Jeremiah, being the most loyal vi Britannian servant he is, was more than happy to accept. 

_They were going to get Lelouch back!_

Jeremiah activated his geass in the young prince’s presence (who, of course, scoffed at his existence), and the raven blinked. 

“Who- What?” Lelouch’s brows furrowed in confusion, staring at the expectant faces in the room. 

“Lelouch!” Suzaku ran towards the confused prince, and in that brief burst of excitement, lost himself in the moment. He didn’t plan what came next, no, not in a million years. 

Suzaku held Lelouch’s face gently, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against his. 

“Kururugi’s got more guts than I thought,” Kallen snickered, wiggling her eyebrows at C.C., who handed her a twenty. 


	17. Zero Returns

“Where is he?” 

C.C. raised an eyebrow at the newly arrived raven, who had caught up to them as they were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. “My guess is the same place he has been since he kissed you. In the corner of his room, balled into a confused sad lump. Honestly, this existential crisis has to be worse than when he betrayed the Britannian empire.” 

Lelouch blinked, first hearing the news. “How long did it take to get him out of that?” 

Kallen sighed, throwing her hands behind her head lazily. “A couple of hours.” 

“I’m surprised _you’re_ functioning well after that,” C.C. snickered. 

Lelouch fell back a couple of paces, before hastily brisk walking to catch up to the two. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

Bright blue eyes shone with mischief. “You see, C.C. tells me that you’ve caught some feelings for your favourite knight of the round.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “We’ve been cheering you on, Zero.” 

“It’s not like that!” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep convincing yourself that.” 

He turned to C.C. hopefully but found no protection from her wicked gaze and suggestive raise of an eyebrow. “That’s… that’s not even what I was going to talk to him about. I wanted to thank him for his help in saving Nunnally. Before I could earlier, he ran off.” 

“I don’t know, lover boy,” C.C. spared a glance back at him. “At this rate, Suzaku might just spontaneously combust just seeing you.” 

_Okay, we definitely don’t want that_ . 

Kallen waved her off, “You’ll be fine, Lelouch. Just go talk to him.” She leaned in close to C.C., keeping her voice low so Lelouch wouldn’t hear as he headed towards Suzaku’s room, “So is that bet still on?” 

“Why of course,” a mischievous glint flashed in her amber eyes. “I installed microphones in their rooms because I wasn’t sure where they were going to have ‘the talk’. I wanted to install cameras but Lelouch will surely kill me.” 

“You _installed microphones?_ ” Kallen whisper shouted. “Are you crazy? That’s totally illegal!” 

“Kallen, we’re the Black Knights. We are the _rebellion_. How illegal can we possibly get over that? Now, do you want to listen to the live feed or not?” 

Blue eyes widened. “Is that even a question? Of course I do!” 

*** 

Lelouch paced in front of Suzaku’s door, unable to do anything else. Every now and then he would get the courage to walk up to the door and motion for a knock, but then back out and continue pacing, down the hallway and back to the other end. 

He turned around, facing the stairwell, _maybe this wasn’t the best time to talk to him,_ he considered. 

But then another part of him really wanted to talk about what happened, and that part ruled over the other ridden with anxiety. 

_Time to bite the bullet_ , he kept repeating to himself, knocking on the door thrice and waiting for a response from the other side. When there was none, concern immediately filled every fibre of his being, and he hesitantly opened the surprisingly unlocked door. He found the former knight of the round in the corner as C.C. had guessed. 

He had wrapped a blanket around himself in a makeshift cocoon. His head peaked out of the blanket of safety, then ducked back in, when he saw who his visitor was. “What are you doing here?” His voice was muffled and barely understandable. 

“I just wanted to talk to you.” 

“Look, if this is about-“ 

“Thank you,” Lelouch interrupted him. “For saving me and Nunnally. I owe everything to you.” 

Suzaku emerged from the cocoon, shoving the blanket on the bed. Meanwhile, Lelouch was just happy to _really_ see him finally after all this time. “It’s no problem, really. Nunnally is a really sweet girl and I won’t hesitate to do it again. _For her, I mean!_ It’s not like I care about you or anything, it’s just that your death would be a minor inconvenience that’s all, and I wouldn’t want to put Nunnally through that-” 

“And about the kiss…” 

“We don’t need to talk about that!” Suzaku laughed awkwardly, “That was a _huge_ mistake on my part. I got carried away with all the excitement and uhm, it just kind of happened. I’m really sorry.” 

“But-“ 

“So, if you could just forget it ever happened, I would be more than happy to do the same!” 

“Suzaku-“ 

“Also, I totally hate you and you totally hate me, and it would never work out anyway! We are like polar opposites and nothing good can ever come of that.” 

Lelouch waited a while to see if Suzaku was going to keep talking. When he didn’t, he tried again, “You see-“ 

“Besides, you’re like a Britannian _prince_ and I’m just a Japanese nobody, and this isn’t some sort of romance story with a guaranteed happily ever after. If anything, it’s more like Romeo and Juliet, but not really, because like I mean, they both died, and that isn’t good, and no one should be dying. That’s horrible! Maybe except your dad? No offence though! But he’s a bad person, so just between us, Charles should just be Romeo _and_ Juliet. That way-“ 

“ _SUZAKU_!” 

“Oh, yes, that’s me. I am Suzaku.” 

“You are absolutely insane, annoying, self-righteous, and stubborn, with a hero complex that’s going to get us all killed,” Lelouch took one step with every word he said, until he was just a breath away from the brunet, “But I’ll be damned if I find someone as kind or as generous as you are, with those… those damn eyes I can get lost in forever. You’ve made me _feel_ , Suzaku. Emotions that aren’t rage or guilt or anger, and frankly, I’m terrified, but I want to take that risk.” 

Suzaku leaned in closer, smiling fondly. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if we got together?” 

“Off the charts,” Lelouch grinned. “Let’s do it.” 

“Yeah, we should.” 

For the second time that day, Suzaku closed the gap between them with a chaste kiss, shared with his former enemy, now adored lover, feeling his warmth gush through him. Their foreheads touched gently, and they looked into each other’s eyes, staring into the violet and green abyss. 

Lelouch slid his hand through brown locks of soft dishevelled hair, pulling Suzaku closer to him and crashing his lips into the other, fluttering his eyes close, needing to take in _more_. More of Suzaku, more of the feeling he has never known before, more of the fireworks that filled his every being every time their lips touched. 

A smile tugged the corners of his lips and he realised right then and there that this is the happiest he has ever been in a long, _long_ time. 


	18. Geass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note - I did switch up how to get a geass in this fic!

“I see you’ve finally come out of your room,” C.C. eyed him up and down, easily noticing Lelouch’s measly attempt of putting his wrinkled clothes on. 

They were in the common room, bustling with Black Knights members. The noise quieted when the others had noticed the new arrivals, and all eyes were on them. 

Suzaku trailed behind him, with his hand buried in his dishevelled hair and flashing an apologetic smile. “Hey C.C.” 

“Don’t ‘Hey C.C.’ me!” C.C. grumbled, handing over a wad of cash to Kallen. “I knew you two wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off each other. That’s what you get after all the pent-up sexual frustration from your bickering.” 

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, realising quickly that the bills summed a bit too high for their usual bets, “What did you bet on this time?” He asked curiously. 

“Nothing that concerns you,” Kallen smiled. _A little bit too sweetly_. 

“ _What is it?_ ” The leader of the Black Knights commanded. “Agh! I knew it! Who is involved? I’ll see to it that you are all punished! This is a breach of my privacy.” 

“You see, Lelouch, that makes it a little bit difficult,” C.C. explained, flicking her green hair. “Everyone’s involved. Minus you and Suzaku.” 

Kallen laughed. “So try to punish the entire Black Knights, I dare you.” A mischievous glint flashed through her blue eyes, laced with amusement. 

Of course, the eyes on them had suddenly dissipated, looking everywhere else but at them in fear of their impending punishment from Zero. 

“When did you have the time to organise this?!” 

Kallen gave the raven an expectant look. “Really, Lelouch? You seriously underestimate our skills. We’ve been planning this since the day you started undercover with the Knights of the Round!” 

Green eyes crinkled with amusement. “You know what, that actually explains why everyone’s been staring at us all the time.” 

“Why are you not angry about this?!” Lelouch flailed his hands in the air, and directing his frustrations at Suzaku, drawing even more attention on himself. 

“Anyway,” C.C. smiled widely, taking a step towards the fuming Black Knights leader, “Why are you here? Surely it has to be something so important that it interrupted your bedroom activities.” 

The brunet beside him averted his gaze, making them appear a lot more guilty. 

Lelouch cleared his throat. “I have a plan to defeat Charles.” 

“Oh? Let’s hear it.” 

“Okay, so, I need a Geass-“ 

“No.” 

“But you haven’t even heard-“ 

C.C. raised a hand, walking away from the group. “I don’t need to. Getting a geass isn’t as easy as it sounds. You get exposed to radiation. _A lot_ of radiation. It’s dangerous _and_ survival from the procedure isn’t guaranteed. We can’t risk that. If you die-” 

Violet eyes narrowed as he followed her. “ _If_ I die, Ohgi will take charge. If it works, then we get a better shot of taking my father down.” 

The green-haired woman sent a murderous look Suzaku’s way. “How are _you_ allowing this? You do realise he can die, right? Hell, there’s a greater chance he’ll cark it over getting a geass.” 

“We need to do whatever it takes to bring Charles down.” Suzaku looked up guiltily. “As much as the thought of losing Lelouch-” he shook his head, “It’s our best shot.” 

“You’re hurting,” Kallen said softly, before looking up at Lelouch. “You don’t have to do this. You’re not the only one who should sacrifice. Stop being selfish.” 

“How am I being selfish-“ 

“This!” Kallen waved her arms. “ _This_ is selfish. Think about Nunnally and Suzaku. What do you think-“ 

“Don’t you think _I_ know that?” The former prince practically yelled out, drawing everyone’s attention. “I don’t want to put them through this, but I _have_ to. This is _my_ fight. No one should have to die because of me. _Not anymore_. Not when I have a chance to fight back.” His fists were clenched tightly, so much so that his knuckles had turned white and crescent moons dug deeply into his palm. 

“Lelouch-“ C.C. held him close. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

They seemed to share a silent conversation, shared only with expressive gazes. 

Blue eyes pleaded with C.C. “You can’t seriously be considering this.” 

“Get ready. We leave tomorrow.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Raiding the Geass Order.” 

*** 

Suzaku screamed, launching the Lancelot beams at the enemies that very much wanted them dead. “Why are we doing this?!” 

Kallen appeared on his screen, with a glare, “If you were listening in the briefing, then you wouldn’t be asking that question!” 

“Well I’m sorry that my nerves got the best of me. It’s not as if my boyfriend can die like _any second now_!” Suzaku glanced at the dots on the screen. “My V.A.R.I.S. rifle is powered up; I’m sending the beam right through the gates!” He rolled the controls, pressing the button and aiming for the steel doors. 

The blast destroyed the gates easily, leaving the ruins in melted steel and red embers. They saw soldiers behind the gate scramble on the other side, trying to find cover. 

“Let me deal with them. Go find Lelouch.” 

“But-“ 

“Go!” 

Suzaku nodded, “Thank you.” 

He raced through the facility, following the other dots on the screen, and crashing through one of the lab doors. 

“Lelouch, wait!” Suzaku ran towards the raven making his way into a glass capsule, pulling Lelouch back. 

“Suzaku-“ 

He crashed his lips against the prince’s own, “ _I love you_ ,” he murmured softly. Suzaku stepped back, staring into deep violet eyes. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to tell you.” 

“I-“ Lelouch blinked, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. “I will fight,” he smiled. “I’ll fight and come back to you. _I swear_ .” 

“You better. Otherwise who else can I banter with?” Green eyes were glassy when Lelouch stepped into the capsule and C.C. began inputting data codes into the screen. 

“Who is he?” Suzaku hadn’t realise the young boy standing next to C.C. until after the whole dramatic ordeal. The boy’s bright lilac eyes shone as he gazed at Lelouch with utter admiration. 

“That’s Rolo,” C.C. explained. “He’s grown quite attached to Lelouch since meeting him. He was one of my…” 

_Subjects,_ Suzaku assumed she was going to say. He recalled Kallen explaining that C.C. used to work for the Geass Order as a scientist and put the pieces together. 

“How long will this take?” Suzaku stared back at Lelouch, who was now unconscious within the glass. 

“I injected him with a serum that should speed up the process. A few minutes at the most.” C.C. sent Lelouch a worried glance. “From what Rolo has told me, the serum and the radiation exposure has become a lot more stable since I’ve left. I would guess that’s the reason why Charles risked getting one in the first place.” 

Hope bubbled within him and his spirits lifted instantly. “Then that means-“ 

“It means nothing,” C.C. shook her head. “There is still a good chance Lelouch might die, albeit a lower chance than before.” She monitored his vitals on the screen, writing down notes and numbers on a clipboard. 

A pained look crossed Lelouch’s face and Suzaku frowned. 

“It’s almost done.” 

Suzaku’s heart raced, not sure of what was to follow. 

It has been so long since he’s had someone to lose, and it was a feeling so unaccustomed to him after all this time. 

“Suzaku, get ready to catch him,” C.C. instructed, opening the glass door. The unconscious prince fell into his arms, and Suzaku brushed away the ebony hair covering his eyes. 

“He’s not waking up,” Suzaku told C.C., panicked. He shook Lelouch, trying to wake him, but it wouldn’t work. _“C.C.!”_

C.C. knelt down beside them, holding two fingers up Lelouch’s neck, and leaning close to his mouth to check his breathing. 

Suzaku let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the rise and fall of Lelouch’s chest, showing clear signs of life. 

_Okay, that’s a good first step_ . 

“Does this normally happen?” 

Of course, the witch had to respond with what the last words Suzaku wanted to hear. 

“No.” C.C. stood, going through her notes. “But it doesn’t necessarily mean this is bad either. This facility has had many subjects die right after exposure to the serum, and some to the radiation. At this rate, I don’t know how long he’ll be out for, but we’ll just have to hope it isn’t too long.” 

_Not very assuring_ . 

The radio beeped in his pocket, and Suzaku pulled out the device. “Kallen?” 

“How’s Lelouch?” 

Suzaku sighed. “Alive, but unconscious.” 

“Evacuation is nearly complete. We need to go before they send reinforcements.” 

“Understood.” 

He picked up Lelouch in his arms and a beacon of determination set off in his heart. He will give his _all_ , give his _every being,_ if it meant getting his prince back. 


	19. The Knights of the Round

It’s been a week. 

Since the attack on the Geass Order bases, Lelouch still hasn’t regained consciousness, and _this_ , coupled with the Black Knights members raising their concerns over the sudden lack of Zero’s presence, didn’t ease Suzaku’s nerves. 

He’d visit the former prince every single day, staying by his side at every moment possible. C.C. doubted it would help very much, but Suzaku spoke to him. Whispered words of love, urging him to return. 

But of course, as much as Suzaku _wanted_ it to work by some miracle, it didn’t. 

The raven laid in his bed peacefully, charcoal black hair covering most of his face, and Suzaku sat on the bed next to him, brushing them away and caressing his face gently. 

“Lelouch,” the former knight’s voice cracked, “Please wake up. We need you. _I_ need you.” 

He waited for a second, before sighing, unsurprised at the lack of response, “You know, Nunnally’s taught me how to make paper cranes.” He placed the one he kept in his pocket on the bedside table, continuing, “She told me that there’s a Japanese legend where if you create a thousand of them, any wish of yours would be granted.” 

“-so, I’m helping her make a thousand of them.” He smiled sadly. “I know what you would say… you’d think it’s stupid. But it doesn’t hurt to hope, Lelouch.” 

He leaned forward, leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Come back to us, alright? You promised.” 

His back pocket buzzed, “Suzaku!” 

“Kallen?” He pressed on the button to reply. 

“Report to the hangar and get into the Lancelot. There are enemy knightmares approaching!” 

Suzaku broke into a sprint out of the room and towards the hangar, navigating his way through the busy halls. “I didn’t think they’d attack so soon,” he cursed to himself. 

He turned the final corner, noticing the quickly approaching knightmares from the distance. “Wait a minute-“ Suzaku’s eyes widened, recognising the knightmare frames. He yelled out at Kallen, “It’s the Knights of the Round!” 

“ _Shit_ ,” Kallen muttered, getting into the cockpit of the Guren and shutting it promptly. 

Suzaku had done the same and noted Jeremiah and C.C. were in theirs too. “What do you suggest we do?” He initiated the communication sequence, asking the squad collectively. 

“Let’s think about this for a second,” Kallen sighed. “Who do we have to fight against, Suzaku?” 

Green eyes squinted at the approaching knightmares, counting five. “Gino the Knight of Three, Dorothea Ernst the Knight of Four, Anya Alstreim the Knight of Six, Nonette Enneagram the Knight of Nine, and Monica Krushevski the Knight of Twelve. It’s pretty much all the Knights left except Bismarck.” Suzaku and Lelouch had both defected, and Luciano Bradley was reportedly dead from the Mount Fuji attack. 

The rebellion’s basic knightmare frames launched towards the empire’s best knights, cut down quickly and disappearing into red embers in the sky, and many ejecting out of severe damage to their machines. 

“Let me deal with Gino. I think I might be able to convince him to stand down,” Suzaku powered up the Lancelot’s energy wing system. “If we’ve got Gino, then we’ve pretty much got Anya. Just keep the rest of them distracted.” He sped out of the hangar, flying directly towards the ace pilot of the Knights of the Round. 

“Stop this, Suzaku!” Gino shouted. “It isn’t too late for you to do the right thing and come back to us!” He dodged Suzaku’s direct attack, launching the Tristan’s retractable steel blade at the fast approaching Lancelot. 

He powered up his shield to defend himself, “I am not on the wrong side, Gino. You don’t understand. Charles is _evil_. He wants to-“ 

“Didn’t you swear loyalty to Britannia?!” The Tristan transformed into its fortress form, gliding towards Suzaku at an extraordinary speed and activating its mounted machine guns. 

“Will you just _listen to me_?” Suzaku yelled out in frustration, concentrating his energy on dodging the bullets. Despite its recent upgrades, the Lancelot simply wasn’t fast enough, and took on significant damage. “Charles has a power called a _geass_. He can rewrite memories-“ 

“Are you listening to yourself?” Gino laughed humourlessly. “ _Powers?_ Why are you believing the lies that double-crossing prince is feeding you?” He flew out further away, continuing, “You see, that’s something I don’t understand. How do you go from absolutely hating him, loathing his _very presence,_ and now blindly following his every order?” 

From the corner of his eye, Suzaku watched the Guren take down Monica’s knightmare frame, sending it hurling in a ball of flames. On the other side of his peripheral vision, Jeremiah was engaging both Dorothea and Nonette in battle, and C.C. was against Anya. 

“I thought I knew you better than that, Suzaku.” His voice clearly oozed disappointed. Gino was merging the Tristan’s Slash Harkens, powering up the weapon. 

Suzaku’s heart raced faster than a bullet train. If Gino had enough time to power up the Slash Harkens as a singular weapon, the Lancelot would pretty much end up in ashes. But at the same time if he didn’t get in the way of the blast, then the Black Knights Headquarters would be in ruins. 

Nunnally was there. 

Lelouch was there. 

Many unsuspecting members of the Black Knights were there. 

There was no other option. 

“I could say the same for you, Gino. I didn’t peg you as the type that would fight on the immoral side. You can’t just turn a blind eye to the wrongdoings of the empire! You _know_ they exist. Stop fooling yourself.” 

“Last chance, Suzaku,” Gino threatened, aiming the weapon at him. 

“If I die right here, then at least I know that I fought for what was right.” 

“I wish I didn’t have to do this, but you leave me with no choice.” Gino activated the Tristan’s Slash Harkens, sending a concentrated bright pink beam towards the Lancelot. 

Suzaku shut his eyes. 

_This is for the best._

_This is the right thing to do._

He prepared himself for the impact of the blast, but it never came. 

“You idiot!” 

Suzaku’s eyes shot open, finding the Lancelot enveloped in a thick shield that could only be produced by one knightmare frame – _the Gawain._

“Lelouch?” He searched for the raven frantically. 

He appeared on the screen before him, brows furrowed together and an expression of fury on his face. “I can’t believe you just did that.” 

“Lelouch, you’re awake!” 

_Was this a dream? Was he dead?_

“You could have _died!”_ He continued his lecture, glaring at Suzaku through the video communications system. “Damn hero complex-“ 

“WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!” Kallen yelled, now appearing on the vacant side of the screen. “MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE HERE. SAVE IT FOR LATER.” 

“Sorry Kallen…” they echoed, Lelouch looking everywhere else but directly at Kallen’s furious blue eyes, and Suzaku suddenly finding the control panel _very_ interesting. 

“Good,” Kallen sighed. “Now that we have you on board, Lelouch, do you have any grand ideas?” 

“Why of course,” the prince smirked. “I’m afraid I can’t use my geass without direct eye contact, so that’s out of the question. We’re just going to have to take them all down.” 

“Wait, Lelouch,” Suzaku glanced at the Tristan, furiously sending rounds of ammunition their way, but failing to even weaken Lelouch’s shield. “Spare Gino and Anya, please. I know their hearts are in the right places. They just need to understand-“ 

“Suzaku, we don’t have time to save your friends!” C.C. yelled out, defending herself against Anya’s blow. 

Lelouch glanced at the two knights in question, sighing. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.” He looked up at the situation, gauging their position. “Kallen, how are your energy fillers?” 

“I should have enough power for a Radiant Wave Surge attack, but only one.” 

“THIS IS FOR HIS HIGHNESS PRINCE LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!” Jeremiah cried out, launching his knightmare high in the air and hurling towards the two enemy knightmare frames, he swung the knightmare’s energy blade and sliced through Nonette’s knightmare frame, sending its pieces to the ground below them. 

Violet eyes narrowed. “Alright. We need to lure them to the same general vicinity so that Kallen can use her Radiant Wave Surge to deactivate their knightmare systems. She’ll be able to use it on multiple knightmares at a time, but they need to be close. We want Gino and Anya _alive_ ,” he ordered his team. 

They had to move _quickly_. 

C.C. manoeuvred close to Anya, slashing the Seidoutou blade and attacking recklessly, with the intention of backing her closer to Gino’s current location. 

Jeremiah glided through the sky expertly, keeping Dorothea preoccupied and ensuring she didn’t move as she was already in an optimal position. 

Meanwhile, the Tristan was transforming back into the jet form, which in itself was going to cause massive problems. In fortress mode, the Tristan was quicker, and extremely difficult to predict. 

“Lelouch-“ 

“I know!” Lelouch typed on the Gawain’s control system maniacally, “I’ve got it!” The shield around them had been taken down, and instead, surrounded the three enemy knightmares. “Kallen!” 

“Ready to fire!” 

Lelouch shut off a portion of the shield for a short moment, just enough to allow the Guren to send a blast of the Radiation Wave Surge, deactivating the enemy knightmares immediately and allowing them to capture the remaining Knights of the Round. 


	20. The Final Battle

“We shouldn’t fight him so soon!” Suzaku trailed after the newly awakened leader of the Black Knights. 

“They won’t expect it, which is why it _is_ the best time to launch an attack.” 

“Lelouch-“ 

“ _Suzaku_.” The former prince finally stopped walking, facing the worried brunet. “I understand your concern, but I assure you that we’re ready. The Black Knights have been prepared for this since day one.” 

It was what the Black Knights was created for. It was its sole purpose, and now it was finally going to be able to fulfil that purpose. 

“But we haven’t gotten Gino and Anya to defect-“ 

He waved it off, not surprised in the slightest. It was clear from the very beginning that Gino and Anya were both loyal to the Britannian empire, and it was going to take a lot more than just _talking_ to get them to switch sides. “And that’s fine. We have you and Kallen. That’s more than I could ever ask for.” 

“But if we have them fighting with us, we’ll be so much stronger,” Suzaku urged. “Rakshata should be able to repair their knightmare frames and have them ready to go soon. Just give me a day. I’ve got a new plan.” 

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “A plan?” 

The other male nodded. “They won’t believe me because they think that I’ve somehow been brainwashed. If I give them proof, then they’ll know I’m telling the truth.” 

“How exactly do you plan to do that?” 

“I’ll have them meet the children from the Geass Order. There is no better evidence than that,” he spoke grimly. “I think it’s our best shot. If that doesn’t work, we’ll go ahead with the attack.” 

Lelouch sighed. “Fine. _One day_.” 

Indeed, Suzaku Kururugi will be the death of Lelouch vi Britannia, with those damn bright emerald green eyes that could put the sun to shame and sway any resolve in his head. 

*** 

As it turns out, Gino and Anya’s eventual defection to the Black Knights thanks to Suzaku’s creative thinking, quickly became recognised as an invaluable asset in the final battle. 

The Britannian empire had a lot more men that Lelouch thought they would have, and their knightmare frames had improved significantly. 

However, with their recent acquisition of the two other Knights of the Round, they easily matched their opponent, if not stronger, especially with the other knights out of commission. 

But there was still Bismarck Waldstein that stood between him and his father who was still in the safety of his castle, while the Britannian soldiers fought to their deaths. 

There was something different about him though, but Lelouch couldn’t quite place it. 

The Knight of One seemed faster and stronger, easily anticipating every opponent’s move and countering it. With the ridiculous accuracy, Lelouch would have even guessed the man could see into the future, which of course, would have been impossible. _Except_ this was a world with the mysterious power that was the Geass, and that was the ultimate gamechanger. 

Lelouch switched on the communication device and addressed all the Black Knights on the battlefield, “Bismarck has some sort of geass. Based off his movements, it’s somehow related to being able to tell the immediate future.” He watched Bismarck closely, monitoring his movements, “Kallen, Suzaku, I want you to direct your attacks at him. I need you to come from opposite directions so I can understand the extent of his geass and find a weakness.” 

“Got it,” Kallen smirked, gliding towards Bismarck and attacking from his direct line of vision. 

The Lancelot swung at him from the other side, but Bismarck had seen through this and dodged it effectively. 

“I don’t get it. He can see everything!” Suzaku tried again, this time fighting close range. 

_So_ , Lelouch thought to himself, analysing the situation, _it seemed his geass allowed him to assess the future of his surroundings, and not just limited to one person. It must have been nullifying the response time lag between the optical nerves and the brain._

“Lelouch! Any other ideas?” Kallen yelled out. 

“Jeremiah!” Zero ordered. 

“Yes, your highness!” The Sutherland appeared next to his knightmare shortly and in record time. 

“You need to stay close and activate your geass when Suzaku and Kallen move in for an attack. That way, Bismarck can’t predict it.” 

“Leave this to us, Lelouch! Go!” C.C. appeared on his screen. 

The raven nodded, “On it. Rolo, it’s time!” 

They rushed into the castle, past the preoccupied guards and soldiers and slipping into the dark recesses of the empty halls. 

Lelouch led the way, following the familiar route to his father’s favourite room in the castle – which was unsurprisingly, the throne room. His father liked to flaunt his power and riches, so it was only natural. 

Rolo followed closely behind him, vigilant of their surroundings and ready to activate his geass should the need arises. 

The kid had grown protective of Lelouch since meeting him and taking him to Black Knights HQ with all the other children in the facility. He had shared a close bond with Nunnally too, who spent a lot of time helping them adjust to life outside of the Geass Order. Despite the obvious danger the mission imposed, Rolo insisted on coming along and wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Lelouch had to admit, the kid was nearly as persistent as one Suzaku Kururugi. 

When they finally arrived at the massive grandeur doors of the throne room, the former prince turned to the younger male, “You don’t have to do this.” 

Lilac eyes shone brightly with determination. “I _want_ to do this.” 

“You could die,” Lelouch told him pointedly. There was no purpose in sugar coating the situation now. Not that he explained the mission lightly in the first place. 

“I know,” Rolo nodded once, and said nothing else. 

Lelouch sighed, before nodding himself and opening the doors. 

With all the other Knights of the Round either eliminated or defected to the Black Knights and with Bismarck outside currently fighting Suzaku, Kallen, and Jeremiah, Lelouch had assumed correctly that his father would be alone, with no one left to protect him. 

“ _Lelouch_ ,” the emperor towered over them, leering at the males approaching him. 

“Father,” Lelouch mocked in a similar fashion. 

Charles leaned back in his throne, “I take it you’ve somehow overcome my geass. How?” 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Lelouch insisted, wanting to get straight to the point and getting this over with. 

“I suppose it doesn’t. I can do it all over again anyway,” the older man grimaced devilishly. “My geass has grown much stronger.” 

Lelouch smirked. “Ah, except you wouldn’t live to use it again.” 

Charles boomed with laughter, mocking his son’s attempt at bold intimidation. “You dare use false threats on me, boy?” His gaze switched over to Rolo for a brief moment, raising an eyebrow, “And who is this?” 

“Someone important,” Lelouch mused. “With a special certain ability.” 

“A geass?” Charles’s brow twitched, “That’s impossible. No one outside of the Geass Order facilities should have one!” 

“Except they don’t exist anymore. I made sure to see the destruction of this Geass Order of yours that’s ruined far too many lives.” They kept the mission on the down low, making sure no one could tell the empire of its fall. Being top secret facilities, Lelouch doubted there was much regular communication that would suspect foul play, and he was correct. It was all too easy to get one of the Black Knights to play the role of communicator, easily swaying the suspecting Britannians off their back. 

“You’re bluffing.” 

“Am I?” Lelouch smiled smugly. His father was finally going to get what he deserved. “Rolo, it’s time. There’s no point delaying this any further.” 

“Yes, big brother!” 

The events that followed finished as soon as it started. All Charles would have remembered was the emanating pink glow of Rolo’s geass activation, then Lelouch appearing before him, just close enough for direct eye contact. 

“I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you,” the pink bird-like symbol overpowered his eye as he spoke, “ _Die.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really struggled writing this chapter... 
> 
> It could have been a good mid-point in a longer fic (I had a couple of ideas on how I could make this last a -lot- longer), but I didn't want to risk losing interest/motivation in the idea and abandoning it eventually, so I decided to end the fic here.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy it!


	21. Epilogue

The 99th emperor of Britannia burst through the doors of the palace kitchen, armed with a fierce look, violet eyes shining with purpose and determination. 

"I smell something burning! Are we under attack?!" 

Lelouch didn't think other nations would launch an attack on the vulnerable empire as the peace negotiations were on the way, but anything could happen. One could never accurately predict the motives of some certain individuals with dread in their heart. 

"Yeah," C.C. hid behind one of the kitchen's steel counters, dressed in a full firefighter's outfit and fire extinguisher ready to fire, "By Suzaku's cooking." 

"It's a full-scale attack!" Kallen yelled from beside her, dressed in a similar fashion. 

"Suzaku's... cooking?" Violet eyes scanned the massive room, landing on the brunet equipped with Lelouch's pink apron that Nunnally had gifted him on his birthday last year. 

"Hey Lelouch!" Suzaku waved, nearly dropping the silver bowl in his arms. His eyes widened, lucky that his crazy great reflexes managed to salvage the bowl of eggs. The same couldn’t be said for the rest of his stained clothes. 

"Suzaku, what are you doing?" The newly appointed emperor raised an eyebrow, dismissing the guards that trailed behind him. 

Green eyes sparkled. "I'm cooking!" 

"Yes, I can see that," Lelouch's lips quirked up in a smile, unable to resist. "Why are you cooking? We have chefs for that." 

"Why not?" Suzaku grinned. "You cook for me all the time! I just wanted to try to do the same for you since you’ve been really busy recently." 

"Awwwwwwwwwww," both C.C. and Kallen cooed. 

"Seriously, who would have thought under all that angsty facade, Suzaku's actually the sweetest cinnamon roll in existence?" Kallen laughed, removing the firefighting gear. 

Suzaku turned off the stove, bringing a plate of what looked like an omelette to the spectators. “Ta da! Omurice!” 

“Omurice?” 

The Japanese male beamed. “Yeah, it’s one of my favourites. I hope you like it!” 

C.C. cleared her throat, wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead. “Pay up.” 

Kallen sighed, handing her a fifty dollar note. “I can’t believe Suzaku hasn’t burned the palace down or at least set _something_ on fire. Frankly, I’m disappointed.” 

As the two bickered like no tomorrow, Lelouch and Suzaku slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed, chuckling. 

Some things just never change, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short and sweet epilogue to wrap this fic up! I'm actually quite shocked Arthur isn't in this (as he is in like all my other fic epilogues hehe).
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this story and playing around with the idea of Lelouch as a Knight of the Round and I hope you all liked it :)


End file.
